Ocean of Fire
by Dori Amarez
Summary: A bomb destroys a nation, siblings turn to piracy, and a prince searches for the only hope his nation has at redemption
1. Prologue

An Ocean on Fire

Prologue:

The day the world exploded was beautiful. The Earth Kingdom was experiencing the first clear day after almost a month of rain. The wind coming down from the mountains swept away the humidity and remaining moister in the air leaving it crisp and clean. The Fire Nation enjoyed a break from a rather aggressive heat wave and the people exited their homes in droves to enjoy the cool breezes as the peach blossom petals fell like snow. The Northern Water Tribe citizens strutted around their domain taking pride in the sight their city made as the sun glinted off the white buildings making it look like a diamond in the north. The Air Temples, though lonely and empty, looked radiant in the sunlight and caused wayward travels to catch their breaths and picture how those lofty temples would have looked with air bisons and airbenders floating around them, being carried by the breezes that stirred the dead leaves and blew through the empty corridors making it sound like the monks were still haunting the dwellings with their meditation chants.

Down in the south the Southern Water Tribe enjoyed the sunshine as they bustled about. Earlier that morning hunters had kissed their wives, mothers, and sisters goodbye as they went off to gather fresh meat that would be cooked, dried and stored for winter and the hides used for pelts, clothing, and a number of useful things. The woman chatted and gossiped as they watched the children, prepared food, and generally made sure that the tribe ran smoothly while the men were away. Children played and the young and youthful helped their mothers all while trying to hide the fact that they were flirting (or attempting to flirt) with each other. Two teenagers, a brother and a sister, had taken off in a kayak. The brother, at fifteen, was attempting to show that he was as good of a hunter as the grown men in the village and thus deserved to be allowed to go on the next hunting party. The sister, at the mature age of fourteen, was along to keep an eye on her brother and practice her water bending, which did not go very well and resulted in her older brother getting soaked.

The siblings begin to bicker, as all siblings do. Cracks in a glacier begin to appear behind the sister as she berates her brother about his stinky socks when all of a sudden, the world goes still. Like every person in the world, Earth, Fire, and Water nation all collectively held their breath. Then a bright light in the sky and a massive rush of air that knocks the siblings to the ground and makes the hairs on the back of the Southern Water Tribe hunters stand on end. The tree lemurs in the air temples take flight, the rocks in the Earth Nation trembled, the tide in the North suddenly changes and causes confusion on the docks, and a single candle in the Fire Nation flickered as a mad man laughed.

The siblings stood up, their eyes in the direction of their village, a village that was no more. As they raced back to what was once their home, a faint light glowed in the ocean…just for a second…before it faded.

The Southern Water Tribe was no more, and by night fall, the world was at war.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Zuko stood at the railing of their ship nervously watching the horizon for ships, his one good eye straining to spot the faintest sign of flags on the horizon. Traveling under a Fire Nation flag on the ocean was like traveling with a massive target on your back, even if you were a simple merchant ship. Since the beginning of The Great War the entire world had made it known that the Fire Nation was not welcome. If they ran across Earth Nation ships, of which there were few, they would be boarded, searched, forced to pay a "protection" fee, and made to part with the most valuable cargo; which in this case was The Crown Prince Zuko and The Dragon of the West, Lord Iroh, his uncle. Zuko did not relish being dragged to Ba Sing Se in chains to be held hostage. However, that would be a better fate than if they ran across a Water Tribe ship, of which there were MANY. Depending on the ship they had no qualms with sinking any passing Fire Nation ship, even if it was simply a merchant ship. If they were lucky and ran across a Northern Water Tribe ship then they may be allowed to sail away, due to them only being a humble merchant ship; but, if it were a Southern Water Tribe ship they were all dead.

After his father bombed the entire Southern Water Tribe to near non-existence five years ago, the few remaining survivors had banded together, and led by the Iceberg Siblings, had made it their sole mission in life to wreak havoc on all Fire Nation ships, navy and domestic.

Rumor had it that if you came across the _Ice Queen_ , the Iceberg Siblings flag ship, and you were a Fire Nation Ship you would be boarded, incased in ice, and sunk to the bottom of the ocean where you would helplessly wait for the ice to melt and the water to rush into you lungs, drowning you before you even had the chance to swim to the surface.

"You need to stop worrying so much, nephew."

Zuko jumped and turned around to see his uncle watching him from the shade. He had a gentle smile on his face and his hands were folded over his round belly. The picture of ease.

"How is it that you _aren't_ worry, Uncle? Sailing on a Fire Nation ship is not the best of ideas these days."

"Unfortunately, Nephew, when a Fire Nation citizen wishes to leave the Fire Nation, it must be on a Fire Nation ship. We're not visited by many foreign ships these days."

Zuko sighed and scanned the horizon one more time before turning his back and fully facing his uncle. "I'm aware of that, Uncle. However, I don't have to like it. I'll feel much better once we reach Guangzhou. I haven't heard any reports of Water Tribe ships attacking Earth Nation ships."

"This is true. However, until then, it is out of our hands, nephew. There is no need to worry yourself over things out of your control. Now, come join your old uncle in tea and a game of Pai Sho."

"Why even bother? You know I'm just going lose, again."

Iroh chuckled as he walked over to a shaded area where he had already set up for the game, "Losing is part of the game, nephew. If you never lose, you are never truly tested, and never forced to grow."

Zuko rolled his eyes behind his uncle's back. Nonetheless, he obediently followed and promptly lost, again…and again…and _again_. His worry was momentarily replaced by frustration for the remainder of the day. As the sun went down and his uncle declared today's lesson in Pai Sho completed, Zuko made his way down to their cabin shaking his head. There was no way he could be _that_ bad at Pai Sho, he'd been playing with his uncle ever since the accident and he had never won a game…the old man had to be cheating, Zuko was convinced of it.

…

Katara couldn't sleep that night. Usually she had no problem letting the rocking motion of the sea lull her to sleep, especially on nights when Sokka was on watch and thus his snores couldn't keep her awake. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling of her cabin, she knew exactly what was keeping her awake, the anniversary of the Southern Water Tribe bombing was on the horizon. Every year, when the anniversary of that day came around, the fleet took a break from their mission and made the pilgrimage back south. Every year Katara would have to be reminded of the day her former self died. The wreckage that the Fire Nation left behind would be covered in snow, cold, still, and silent...dead.

Refusing to let her mind wander down that path she threw off the covers, pulled on some boots and shrugged into her coat. If she couldn't sleep she might as well help Sokka keep an eye on the horizon. They were in the part of the ocean where Fire Nation ships, that were attempting to avoid Northern Water Tribe ships, ventured risking the possibility of running into the _Ice Queen._ Who knew? They might get lucky, they were low on supplies and Katara was itching for a fight that would let her practice her waterbending skills.

She found Sokka up on the crow's nest, gently snoring as he sat with his back leaning against the mast and his feet propped on the side. Katara gave an exasperated sigh and promptly kicked his feet off the railing. Sokka jerked awake with a snort, "I wasn't asleep!"

Katara raised an eyebrow and looked down at her brother, hands on her hips, "Uh-huh, and I'm an iguana parrot. Scoot over, I couldn't sleep."

Sokka shifted his legs so Katara could maneuver around the tiny space. She settled herself with her back up against Sokka's. Both siblings sat in silence for awhile, watching each side of the horizon. It was finally Sokka, sensing his sister's unease, that broke the silence. "You know, we don't have to go back this year. We could travel to Ba Sing Se instead and finally find out if it's true what they say about the girls in Ba Sing Se."

Katara snorted, "I wouldn't trust a description that's sung by Earth Kingdom sailors when they're three sheets to the wind."

Sokka sighed in disappointment, "You're probably right. Still, a man can hope."

Katara let herself giggle at her brother's attempts to lighten the mood. She was thankful everyday that she didn't lose him that day too. She wouldn't know what she would have done if she had been alone. With this thought she sighed and addressed the real issue that was bugging her.

"We have to go back, one we're out of Artic hippo blubber, and we need more pelts, this past winter really did a number on our coats."

Sokka grained his neck and looked at his sister, an eyebrow raised, "We could easily get all of that stuff in the North. You just want to go because of that dream you keep having."

For the past month Katara had been having a reoccurring dream. She was back in the exact same spot she was the day the Fire Nation bomb fell. However, this time the bright white light didn't come from her village, it came from behind her, and standing next to her was a tall dark man, his face in shadow. This light didn't bring on a feeling of dread but hope, a feeling Katara hadn't felt since the day her Tribe was extinguished. Ever since she had been drawn to the south pole. Like someone, or something was calling her. She had to find the source of that light, this she felt absolutely certain about. Just like she knew that the shadowy figure next to her was not her brother.

Katara sighed, "I don't know how to explain it Sokka, but there is some unfinished business we need to do down south. I feel it. Maybe this is the reason we always go back. Have you ever noticed that, even when we say we 'won't go back this year,' we always find ourselves setting course for the south? Like turtle ducks every winter."

"Well," Sokka said in a chipper voice, "if that's the case we better get back post haste and find out what this unfinished business is because I really want to see those girls in Ba Sing Se."

Katara was going to shoot back a retort but something caught her eye. She grabbed the spyglass that was lying next to Sokka and pointed it towards the dark blot on the horizon. Sure enough, that dark blot took on the form of a ship, and by the shape of those sails, she knew it was a Fire Nation ship. Collapsing the spyglass, a wolfish grin spread across her face. "Better wake up the men, Sokka. There's a Fire Nation ship to raid."

Sokka let out a whoop and sounded the alarm. The ship came to life as men grabbed weapons and unfurled the sails that would quickly close the distance between them and their prey. The siblings clambered down from the crow's nest and joined their men on the deck. Both could go for a solid fight. Maybe this ship would even have a firebender on board. Katara hadn't sparred with one in a while, she needed the practice.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _What the actual fuck?!_

An alarm bell was going off somewhere on the ship and was what had jerked Zuko awake from a very sound sleep. In the bunk below him his uncle woke with a snort. "What? What is going on?"

Zuko untangled himself from his sheets and leaned over to peer down at his uncle, "I'm not sure, but we better get ourselves up on deck, in case they need our help."

Iroh nodded and rubbed the remainder of sleep out of his eyes. Both men scrambled to get dressed as the alarm continued to sound. Zuko slung his katana onto his back and lead the way out of the cabin and up onto the deck of the ship.

Up top was a flurry of movement as sailors scrambled up rigging and on deck, and the private security, hired by Sato-san to protect his merchandise, took posts along the railing weapons at the ready.

"Mako-san, what's going on?" Zuko called to one of the young men who were part of the ships security.

"Enemy ship, your highness."

Zuko swore and looked where Mako had pointed. Sure enough there was a ship on their tail, and it was gaining…fast. From what he could tell, it definitely wasn't another Fire Nation ship, it wasn't one of the big metal war ships used by the navy, nor was it one of the ships used by merchants. It was much too fast for an Earth Kingdom ship, those were big and cumbersome, it had to be Water Nation. The question was…was it a Northern Tribe ship or a Southern Tribe ship?

He couldn't see the flag through the darkness. He strained his one good eye and then the skies cleared and the full moon shone down and illuminated the flag.

" _Fuck!_ " Zuko and Mako said in unison. The flag that flew above the approaching ship was blue with waves printed on it…the flag of the _Ice Queen_.

"PIRATES!" Came the call from the crow's nest.

"Prepare for a fight, boys," The Captain yelled as he raced up to the wheel of the ship. He had a cutlass in his hand and two pistols hanging from his belt.

"That full moon is not helping with our odds," Iroh said from next to Zuko. "Rumor has it that there is a powerful waterbender on board that ship. They'll be more powerful with the full moon."

Zuko watched the ship get closer and hoped that these rumors were indeed, just rumors, and they were just dealing with a ship full of thugs and a somewhat mediocre waterbender. Oh how VERY wrong he was.

…

"Alright Katara, we're close enough, do your stuff," Sokka's voice came out muffled due to the black masks they wore that covered the bottom half of their face. He had his boomerang in his hand, as did all the Whale Hunters. Her crew. All tall powerful men with muscles of steel and eyes hard and cold had made many a Fire Nation citizen cower in fear. However, it was Katara that needed to be feared above all.

Dressed like her brother in all black with a mask that covered the lower half of her face, her long dark hair blowing in the wind and eyes that could only be described as ice fire. She _hated_ all Fire Nation and she took joy in crippling them, one ship at a time. How dare they try to fight her and her people surrounded by _her_ element? Pompous, narcissistic, assholes, the lot of them. She did not repress all that anger and hate. She let it flow freely through her, fill her with power like the moon and the unleashed it.

The water around the Fire Nation ship turned into rock solid ice. Trapping it. They could not maneuver their ship to utilize the fire cannons aboard. They were sitting turtleducks in the middle of the ocean.

A path of ice made it's way to the _Ice Queen_ giving her and her crew a path way to their enemy, their ship safely out of the way. Sokka sounded the war cry and Katara and her crew answered back. They then leaped over the sides and charged the Fire Nation Ship.

As they ran towards the ship two figures fell from the deck and onto the ice. Fire burst from their hands as they attempted to free the ship from the ice.

Katara smiled. _Oh this is going to be fun!_

"I've got the firebenders!" Katara shouted to her brother, "You guys take the ship."

The two firebenders turned and in unison began their attack. Katara stopped and summoning her element countered it with ice and water. They threw fire back turning her element to steam and she lashed back, wave after wave, of fire and ice, fire and water.

 _These men are strong_

A tall ring of fire surrounded her and formed a cyclone, sucking away all the moister from the air.

 _If they had done this on dry land it might have worked…_ _ **might**_.

She evaporated the ice under her feet and plunged into the ocean. The water was cold and she had to take a second to let her body get over the shock. Once her body grew accustomed to the cold she looked up and saw the fire cyclone was gone. Not that it mattered.

She gathered her element to her and used it to raise her to the surface. She broke through the ice like a tidal wave. A wall of water surrounding her. It rose into the air and as she was getting ready to crash it down on the two firebenders she saw his face.

He was looking up at her in awe. His black hair soaking wet and dripping into his eyes…his one golden eye, and his other dead, milky white eye that was surrounded by a scar. Their eyes locked. The world stood still for a breath. Clear blue eyes looking into shining molten gold. Then…blue turned to ice fire.

….

The tidal wave came crashing down on Zuko like a ton of bricks. Then he was swept up back onto the deck of the ship. The sounds of battle rang around him for a moment before another wave came up on deck and all sounds of battle ended. There was a second of silence and then…

"Oh what the actual _FUCK_ , Katara?! I thought we agreed you wouldn't cheat us out of a fight like this?"

Zuko looked around the deck, every member of the crew on the ship was encased in ice up to their neck. They were all looking in terror at the crouched figure in the middle of the deck. The figure rose slowly and faced Zuko. Her long hair billowed in the wind and ice blue eyes bore into his. She lifted her hand to the mask that was covering the bottom half of her face and pulled it down revealing the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She stomped over to him, grabbing a Water Tribe boomerang as she went.

 _This is it, this is how I die_ , he thought as watched, helplessly as death marched towards him.

She stopped just short of him and raised her boomerang and pressed the tip to his neck. The blade didn't pierce his skin, but he could feel it.

"Tell me Prince Zuko, why I shouldn't slit your throat right here in front of your uncle The Dragon of The West?"

Zuko's eyes widened in shock. For a split second he considered attempting to tell the lie he had been using for months now. However, one look at this woman's face told him that lying to her would be a _very_ bad idea. He searched her face for a moment, trying to find out what would be a suitable answer, and saw hate, a lot of hate, but behind that hate, hiding like a child hides behind their mother's skirt, was a deep sadness. That hate, that turned those beautiful blue eyes into ice and fire, came from that sadness and Zuko knew the answer he had to give.

"Nothing."

…..

She blinked, that was not the answer she was expecting hear. They stared at each other in silence. She looked at this man's face, a face she had burned into her memory in the hopes that one day she would come across it, and saw pain, sadness…..and shame. What would a prince have to be ashamed of?

"Hold up, hold up, hold up! _Prince_?!"

Sokka had come over to stand beside Katara. "How can you be sure? Also, why the _fuck_ would a prince of the blood be doing out, on a merchant boat…"

"It's a ship you barbarian," came the cry from the captain followed by the sound of a hand smacking into flesh.

"I'm aware, _captain_ ," Sokka replied, "I'm clearly insulting you and this vessel. Now, back to what I was saying…why the _fuck_ would Prince _fucking_ Zuko, heir to the throne, be doing out in pirate infested waters, blatantly asking to be killed?"

Katara watched Zuko, curious to hear the answer as well.

"First, I am not the heir to the throne, haven't been since my father gave me this scar. Second, I'm on a mission for the rebel resistance in the Fire Nation to bring the end of the war."

This answer finally caused Katara to lower Sokka's boomerang from Zuko's throat. "What is your mission?"

Zuko gave a small sigh of relief as the blade of the boomerang disappeared from his throat. "I've been tasked with finding The Avatar."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"The Avatar is dead and has abandoned this world. Everyone knows that. Why else would they have allowed the massacre of the Air Temples?"

Katara stood before Zuko, arms crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Even though her stance had gone from deadly to relaxed, Zuko didn't relax. Partially because he was still incased in ice and mostly because she still looked deadly and he knew all she had to do was bend the ice around him and he would be crushed.

"The resistance in The Fire Nation has spent years researching The Avatar. Looking for any mention of Avatar Aang and what might have happened. Recently a journal was discovered that was written by a Monk Gyatso. Apparently he was The Avatar's instructor. He writes about how The Avatar was to be sent to another temple in order to be further trained in the airbending arts. According to Monk Gyatso, Avatar Aang did not take this well and ran away."

Sokka interrupted him, "Fire Lord Sozin massacred every airbender and monk. That was the reason why. He was looking for The Avatar and when he couldn't find him he burned each temple to the ground. And to think we thought it was due to his madness. And since the Air Temples were pretty much withdrawn from the rest of the world no one ever bothered to question it. He never found him did he?"

Zuko shook his head, "Avatar Aang never appeared at another Air Temple. Because of Monk Gyatso we know Aang was traveling by air because his air bisson went missing with him. One of our scholars had a theory that Avatar Aang disappeared in transit, not _in_ the massacres. He spent 3 years researching every weather report he could get his hands on. He finally discovered record of a massive storm that hit over the ocean the exact same day Avatar was discovered missing by Monk Gyatso. With that information he was able to calculate, with tides, and wind, that Avatar Aang may have been swept south, towards the Southern Water Tribe."

Katara froze. A man in shadow….a bright light….hope….her dream.

The ice around Zuko suddenly melted away and he dropped to the ground, stunned.

"Katara? What are you doing?" Sokka asked, completely confused.

Katara strode over and stood over Zuko, peering down at him with hard eyes. "I'm kidnapping a Prince." She looked up and glanced at Iroh, "And a dragon as well."

" _What the hell?!"_ bellowed Sokka. "Katara, our whole mission is to cripple the Fire Nation. Let's just throw them into the ocean?"

Her eyes never left Zuko's as she responded. "What better way to cripple the Fire Nation than finding The Avatar? Especially considering we were heading down south anyway."

Sokka paused, "Wait…your dream…?"

 _What dream?_ Wondered Zuko as he continued to watch Katara… _that was actually a pretty name_ …he saw her nod once and her brother sighed.

"Let's put it to a vote," He turned and addressed the other Water Tribe men. "Well guys, you've heard everything I have, we have two options, we can plunder this ship and leave it adrift as usual, or we can kidnap these two landlubbers and help them find The Avatar, end the war, and save the world. Which is it?"

One of the men, the tallest and muscular of the lot chuckled, "Well Chief, when you put it that way, looks like we're saving the world. What about the rest of you bastards?"

All The Water Tribe men shouted the affirmative in unison. Sokka turned back to his sister, who was still staring down at the Prince, and the Prince (to Sokka's amusement) was staring right back. "Well, Sis? What next?"

Finally, Katara tore her gaze away from Zuko and looked at her brother and her men. "Hiryu and I will escort our two prisoners to the _Ice Queen_. You and the boys search the ship for anything we can use for a trip down south." She turned to the captain and addressed him, "The fact that I am only taking supplies and none of the merchandise is payment for your silence. You never saw us and you never had Prince Zuko and Lord Iroh on this ship. Am I clear?"

The captain silently nodded, his left cheek red from where one of her men had backhanded him.

Katara turned, released Lord Iroh, and led both firebenders off the ship and to the _Ice Queen_.

Zuko knew that he had just been kidnapped by the most feared pirates on the sea. That he would be trapped, on a small boat, surrounded by people who had every reason to hate him and what he represented, and a waterbender who could kill him easily with a twitch of her finger. But, as he walked behind Katara, her stride strong and sure, her back straight and proud, and her long hair cascading down her back, power radiating off her, Zuko didn't feel afraid. If anything, for once, he felt hope.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"How did you sleep last night?"

Zuko looked up from his bowl of mi xian noddles into the hard blue eyes of Katara. She was dressed in the traditional garb of the Water Tribe and her hair was pulled back into a braid that was draped over one shoulder. In her hand she also held a bowl of mi xian noddles. She placed her bowl on the table and sat down across from him.

"I slept just fine. Reminded me of the many barracks I slept in while I was in the army."

Katara slurped her noodles and looked up at him in confusion, "You were in the army?"

Zuko nodded as he continued eating his breakfast. "I got packed off after my accident. My father wanted me far away from the palace and preferably in a place where I would promptly get myself killed by a stray bullet."

"Huh! And here I thought you had spent the entire war living in the lap of luxury. I'm guessing he didn't ship you off to a unit that was more ornamental than actually functional."

Zuko snorted, " _Fuck_ no! Nor would I want to, have you seen those uniforms? Torture devices is a more appropriate term. Besides, I liked where I ended up, there were a lot of good men in my unit."

Katara didn't miss the past tense, "Were?"

Zuko shrugged and swirled the noodles in his bowl with his chop sticks, "I haven't seen them in a year. Uncle and I have been working with the resistance." He hadn't seen his old unit, but he had heard from them. They were infantry on the front lines, a lot of his friends weren't going to come home, and if they did…well…they wouldn't be the same. Also, he shuddered to think of what would happen if his father found out that he wasn't with his unit. It would mean death for all of them if he learned that Zuko had run off with the resistance and that an entire unit of The Fire Nation Army was covering for him.

Katara could tell that Zuko wasn't telling her everything, and that didn't bother her. _We all have our problems_. They sat in silence, not speaking, the only sound was of the slurping of noodles. Zuko took this opportunity to really study the dread pirate Katara for the first time. She was absolutely beautiful, and absolutely deadly, there was no denying that. She let off this aura that yelled of a toughness brought on by a hard life, but also a confidence that he couldn't help but admire. It had not gone unnoticed that she was the only woman among a group of hard muscled Water Tribe men. Water Tribe males were not known for their gender equality beliefs. The fact that she was respected by these men meant that she had had to work very hard to gain their respect. As he'd been shown to his bunk the night before none of the men who snored around him seemed to think anything of Katara bringing him on board. They would have been in their right to be outraged that she would allow an enemy onto their ship. Yet, they left him and his uncle alone last night and went about their business this morning as if nothing new had happened. This impressed Zuko, and made him curious.

"Why did you spare the crew and the ship last night? Don't you usually drown everyone aboard and sink the ship?"

Katara looked up at his question…and smirked. Zuko felt his heart skip a beat.

"I see those rumors have spread all the way to The Fire Nation."

"So…they're not true?"

She shrugged, "Depends on how you define 'true'. Rumors have a tendency to come from truth, they're just exaggerated."

He watched her take a large slurp of her noodles, hoping she would elaborate and answer his question.

"So you have encased everyone on board, thrown them into the ocean and let them drown a slow and painful death?"

She didn't look up from her food as she answered, "We may be pirates Zuko, but we're not murderers. Can't ransom a dead body. Anyone who is killed by use was killed in self-defense. This is a war. As for the encasement of people in ice and thrown overboard…I've only ever done that once and the piece of garbage deserved it."

Zuko put down his chop sticks and crossed his arms over his chest, his face filled with curiosity. "Okay, I have to hear this story."

Katara lifted her bowl and drained the broth. She slammed the bowl on the table and moved it aside so she could lean forward, "Well, this happened about 4 years ago. We had just been getting the hang of this piracy thing when we came across an Earth Kingdom ship that was shipping kidnapped girls to Ba Sing Se. We boarded the ship and the captain, waste of space called Jet, tried to buy me from my brother in exchange for letting him and his cargo go free."

Zuko's eyes widened, "I'm guessing your brother didn't take it very well."

"Katara didn't give me the change to react."

Zuko jumped and looked behind him. Sokka loomed over him, arms crossed, muscles bulging, he would have been a formidable sight if it weren't for the child like grin on his face.

"Before I could even open my mouth Katara had leaped across the deck and kicked the dude's balls so hard we all turned green."

Zuko winced, "Ouch."

Sokka shrugged and plopped down next to Zuko, "Asshole had it coming. Well…Katara proceeds to beat the shit out of this guy. All in front of his crew, by the way…"

"Hey! When did this become your story?"

Sokka stopped and looked over at his sister. She looked irritated and about ready to throw her bowl at his head. Sokka chuckled and held up his hands, "Sorry. Sorry. But, the way you were telling it was rather boring."

"Yeah, and the way you tell it sounds like some cheesy drama."

"Well, if you would just add a little more color it wouldn't sound like some boring historical report."

"I'm just telling it the way it actually happened."

"ANYWAY!" Zuko interjected, he turned and addressed Katara, "You beat the shit out of the guy. Then what happened?"

Both siblings stopped bickering but Katara continued to glare at her brother, "He called me a whore and a bitch and I lost my temper."

"It was awesome! She turned him into a turd Popsicle and then dumped him into the ocean. His crew actually cheered. Comes out they were all brothers, husbands, and fathers, of girls he had sold to brothels across the Earth Kingdom. Jet had made them his slaves in exchange for the release of their family members."

Katara rolled her eyes in exasperation but finished the story, she would get the last word in, dammit, "And chances are that's where the rumors came from."

Zuko let out a low whistle, "Impressive. So, the story of you guys raiding 100 Fire Nation ships is exaggeration as well."

Sokka and Katara looked at each other and smiled conspiratorially at each other.

"What was our last count?" Katara asked.

Sokka pointed his thumb at Zuko, "Sparky's ship would be 108. Not bad for 4 years of piracy."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Sparky?"

Sokka shrugged, "It's you nickname. Everyone on this ship has a nickname. Mine's Chief. Well…it's not really a nickname, more of a title. Our dad was Chief of our tribe before…"

"Sokka," Katara growled, her face had hardened and she was looking at both boys harshly. "If you're done making friends with the prisoner I think it's time you found him something useful to do on deck." She then stood up and strode out of the galley.

Zuko watched her go, confused and somewhat disappointed, for a minute there if felt like Katara was actually opening up to him.

Sokka clapped a hand down on his shoulder, "Don't worry Sparky, she'll cool down in a little bit. She's struggling with coming to terms with the fact that not all Fire Nation citizens are pompous, murderous, assholes. You're going to have to be patient. My sister can hold a grudge."

Zuko simply nodded. He didn't fault Katara for her anger. If anything he felt she was absolutely entitled to it. Her people, her family, had been destroyed by the actions of his family. Who was he to expect friendship from her? Still….it would be nice if she came around.

"Whelp! You heard the lady! Time to get this Prince a job," Sokka said cheerfully as he stood up.

"I don't really have much experience with working on a ship," Zuko said nervously as he followed Sokka up on deck.

Sokka laughed, "This job doesn't require experience, just elbow grease."

"I think I can handle that."

"Awesome!" Sokka exclaimed, a wicked gleam in his eye that Zuko instantly felt weary of. Sokka led Zuko to a corner and handed him a brush and a bucket of soapy water, "It's been awhile since the deck has had a proper swabbing!"

Zuko looked at the brush and at the deck in despair…this was going to take forever. Movement from the corner of his good eye caught his attention. Katara stood by the wheel, her posture stiff as she gazed across the ocean. She must have sensed him looking at her because she broke her gaze from the ocean and looked right at him with those ice blue eyes he so desperately wanted to thaw into those clear blue eyes he had seen when she had leaped out of the ocean like La.

He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, "Well, better get started then."

Sokka slapped him on the back, "That's the spirit! We'll get you into my sister's good graces in no time!

By the end of the day Zuko's back was one big ache.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _Had it really been two weeks since she had kidnapped Zuko and Iroh? Can you really call it kidnapping, Katara? They came willingly and they aren't really treated like prisoners. Hell, even the crew has gotten used to them. Everyone is calling him by the stupid nickname Sokka gave him._

"You're staring again."

Sokka's voice jerked Katara out of her revere. "No I'm not!" She retorted grumpily. "I was lost in thought and he happened to be in my line of sight."

Sokka snorted from his place beside her at the wheel, "Uh-huh. You should go talk to him. You pretending to give him the cold shoulder is getting old. If we're going to help him find The Avatar you're going to have to talk to him at some point."

Katara folded her arms and grumbled incoherently.

Sokka sighed, rolled his eyes up towards the sky, and asked La why he had granted him the world's most stubborn little sister.

"Look, I'm not asking you to make out with the dude. Just talk to him."

Sokka didn't miss the blush that Katara quickly tried to hide. He rolled his eyes again. "Here," he unstrapped his sword and handed it to Katara, "You need practice, go ask Prince Sparky if he'll spar with you. I'm pretty sure he knows how to use that katana of his. This way you can keep your ice queen persona and talk to him with a deadly weapon in your hand."

Katara looked at the weapon and then at Zuko, who was helping Amaruq with coiling the thick heavy rope used for the anchor. He'd stripped his shirt off, like many of the crew had done due to it being a rather hot day even with the ocean breeze. He was streaked with sweat and was beginning to get a bit of a tan. It suited him, made him look….. _stop right there!_ She shook her head and banished that train of thought into a deep dark pit where it belonged.

"Kiss my ass, Sokka," She growled as she stomped off. Sokka chuckled, this was going to be entertaining.

…..

Zuko didn't need to see Amaruq's look of curiosity to know that Katara was coming towards him. He'd been on this ship long enough that he could now sense where Katara was. She was usually close by and keeping an eye on him.

He turned and froze. Katara was striding over with a violent look in her eyes and holding one of the deadly Water Tribe swords.

"That katana you've been carrying around? Do you know how to use it?"

Zuko swallowed nervously and stuttered, "Uh…um…y-y-yeah?"

Katara nodded, "Good, I need a sparring partner. Let's see if you can offer a better challenge than my brother."

"Hey! I heard that!" Shouted Sokka from across the ship.

Katara didn't turn around, she simply held her arm up and flipped her brother the bird, her eyes not leaving Zuko.

"Umm…sure…let me just go get it."

He turned and jogged below deck.

"Try not to maim my nephew. He's my favorite."

Katara turned and peered at Iroh. He had been assigned to helping in the galley and enjoyed brewing tea for the crew. He had quickly gained the good graces of the crew due to his ability to turn the generic tea they had on board to something worth drinking.

Katara gave him a wolfish grin, "I thought he was your only nephew?"

Iroh gave her an easy smile, "He is, and thus the reason he's my favorite."

Their conversation ended with the reappearance of Zuko, he had put on a fresh shirt (to Katara's annoyance) and held his katana in the other.

"Good luck, nephew. Try not to lose too badly."

"What makes you think I'm going to lose?"

Iroh chuckled and began to stride away, "Because you've already been beaten by this young lady before. It's a sort of habit of yours."

"This isn't a game of pai sho!" Zuko yelled after him.

"Don't know what that's about but I would listen to your uncle, ready?"

Zuko looked at Katara and nodded, "Terms?"

"First one to draw blood wins and gets to ask one question."

"Five."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Confident aren't we? Two."

"Three," Zuko countered crossing his arm, "You really need to make this worth my time."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Fine three questions."

"Alright gentleman!" Sokka called from the wheel, "Place your bets!" The crew cheered and gathered around, eager for some solid entertainment.

Zuko and Katara unsheathed their swords and faced each other and waited, both taking controlling breaths…in….out….in….out.

"FIGHT!"

Katara charged forward as did Zuko. He swung his sword and Katara knocked it aside and used the momentum to swing her whole body into a side kick that Zuko had to leap back to avoid.

He slashed down and Katara met his sword with hers and the sound of steel on steel rang across the deck as the crew members cheered.

Slash, block. Strike. Zuko had the upper hand when it came to strength of the blows but Katara was fast and agile. Keeping Zuko at arm's length, avoiding a contest of strength. He had to admit, she was very good. However, she hadn't been drilled over and over, day in and day out, like he had. He knew how to reserve his strength and stamina. Katara was used to short skirmishes where she could utilize her bending and the pistols she used when raiding. She was beginning to wear out, and Zuko knew it.

He unleashed a series of slashes and strikes in such quick succession that Katara struggled to keep pace. Then, she made a predictable move that Zuko saw coming from a mile away. She lunged, Zuko dodged, grabbed her sword arm digging his thumb into the tendon that caused her to drop her sword, he twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her towards him, his katana at her neck. He pressed it just hard enough to cause one bead of blood to drip down her neck.

"I win!" He panted into her ear.

Zuko saw the blush creep up her neck before a sharp pain exploded on his foot causing him to drop Katara's arm and she was suddenly in motion. She grabbed his sword arm and then he was air born, landing on the hard wood deck on his back so hard the wind was knocked out of him.

He wheezed and struggled to sit up. Katara stood over him, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "You may have won, but I got the last word in." Then she extended her hand.

Zuko stared at that hand, wondering what it meant. Decided that it was something to ponder about later, put his hand in hers and let her help him stand.

"You're pretty good. With a little bit of training you could be as deadly with a sword as you are with your bending."

Katara looked at him, a puzzled look on her face. A number of emotions flickered across her face before she responded. "Well…I guess it's a good thing you're here then."

Before he could comment she turned and walked off. Leaving Zuko rubbing his neck in confusion, _did she just compliment me?_

…..

Katara avoided him for the rest of the day and Zuko left her alone. As Sokka had told him, he needed patience, and he didn't want to risk the little good will he had gotten from today.

When he went to bed he found himself unable to fall asleep due to his replaying that afternoon over and over again in his mind. _I guess it's a good thing you're here then_. What did she mean by that? Was she finally accepting that he was someone to be trusted? Was it a sign that she was willing to be friends and allies?

After lying in his hammock, thinking and listening to the snores around him, for a few hours, he decided that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night. He kicked off his blanket, rolled out of his hammock and put on his boots. Maybe some fresh air would do him some good.

As he emerged from below he saw that the deck was deserted. Movement from the bow caught his attention. Katara was standing at the bow, the moon light illuminating her in the darkness as she performed waterbending forms. Her movements were fluid and graceful, like the water she controlled. She'd released her hair from her normal braid and let it cascade down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were closed as she moved her face turned up towards the moonlight.

Zuko caught his breath, barely daring to breath. He was spell bound as he watched her summon a stream of water from the ocean and made it dance around her, moonlight making the water droplets shine like diamonds.

"Are you going to say something or do I have to keep pretending you're not there?" The stream of water returned to the ocean and Katara turned around, ice blue eyes meeting gold.

Zuko felt himself blush and his hand went to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously, "Oh…uh…sorry…I didn't want to interrupt."

Katara gave him a disbelieving look, turned, hopped up onto the railing and sat down with her legs dangling over the side, "What do you want Zuko?"

 _That's a good question_ , Zuko thought to himself.

"I believe I won the opportunity to ask three questions."

Katara looked over her should at him with an incredulous look, "You want to ask them now? Bit late isn't it?"

Zuko shrugged, "No better time than the present; besides, we're both still wide awake."

"This is true," Katara said. She thought for a moment and then decided that she actually wouldn't mind the company. "Alright, ask your questions."

She felt him walk towards her and then he was seated beside her, his legs dangling over the ocean, next to hers. "Nice view" he said.

Katara shrugged, "Not as good as the one from the crow's nest."

"I'll have to check it out."

"So…what's your first question?"

"What's your favorite color?"

Katara whipped around and stared at him, "That's your first question?"

Zuko shrugged, "I'd like to get to know more about you. You can tell a lot about a person from their favorite color."

"Like what?"

"Aren't I the one asking the questions?"

Katara huffed and thought, "Well…honestly…it would have to be red."

Zuko raised in eyebrow as he looked at her profile, "Red?"

Katara nodded, "It reminds me of the color the sky turns at sunset on the ocean. The whole sky goes scarlet and it makes the ocean look like it's on fire. It always takes my breath away."

Zuko smiled as he watched her face soften.

"Next question."

"What's your favorite joke?"

Katara giggled. Zuko's heart stopped at the sound. _I've never heard her giggle before._

"What does the sign on an out-of-business brothel say?"

"What?"

"Beat it. We're closed."

Zuko blinked at the filthiness of that joke and then roared with laughter. Katara smiled as she watched him laugh. He laughed so hard that tears streamed from his eyes.

She waited for him to gain control of himself.

"Oh man! That was good! Where did you learn that one?" He asked while wiping tears from his eyes.

"I've spent the last 5 years around sailors and pirates. You pick up a lot of dirty jokes."

"I'm going to have to save that one and tell it to my uncle later."

"I'm surprised you hadn't heard that one. Don't you soldiers know a few dirty jokes?"

"Oh we know plenty. Hadn't heard that one though. Okay, last question."

"Fire away."

"Can we be friends now?"

Katara froze, the smile dying from her lips. She slowly turned her head and looked up at him. His face was earnest and sincere. His eyes, one gold one milky white, watching her intently, a silent plea for her to say yes.

She searched his face and his eyes, trying to conjure those feelings of hate and loathing that she felt whenever she looked at a Fire Nation citizen….and she couldn't. She didn't see Fire Nation in front of her. She didn't even see a prince. She only saw a dorky boy named Zuko.

"Do you promise to never betray my people?"

Zuko didn't even hesitate, "I promise."

"Do you promise to never hurt or betray Sokka or The Avatar."

"May Agni strike me down if I ever do."

They continued to stare at each other, the world around them forgotten as she tried to make a decision and he waited. Finally, the ice thawed from those beautiful blue eyes and Katara held out her hand.

"Friends."

Zuko took her hand and held it tight, "Friends."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _Breath in….._

 _Breath out…_

 _Breath in….._

 _Breath out….._

Zuko and his uncle stood on the deck of the _Ice Queen_ soaking in the early rays of the dawn sun, and breathed. As the sun slowly made it's away above the horizon he felt the power of his element grow strong and pulse within him. They breathed in unison, deep, slow, controlled breaths. Fire needs oxygen to burn hotter and brighter.

 _Breath in…._

 _Breath out…._

Together they began The Dancing Dragon. A series of low kicks, high punches and hits, and double punches in quick, fierce, and very strong succession. They concentrated on perfect execution of each move that ended with him and his uncle joining fists and creating an arch with their arms. When they completed the maneuver they were greeted with polite applause.

Zuko looked up and saw that their audience was none other than Katara and Sokka. Both looked impressed.

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two just did there," Sokka said dryly.

Katara elbowed him, "Those are not usual firebending moves."

Zuko brushed his hair from his eyes a smiled, "It's called The Dancing Dragon. It's said that Avatar Wan developed it by copying the movements of a white dragon. There's a reason uncle is called The Dragon of the West."

Katara looked at Iroh with a raised brow, "I thought it was due to the fact that you slayed a dragon and can breathe fire."

Iroh chuckled, "What is it you so wisely said about rumors, my dear?"

"That they stem from truth, so which is truth and which is exaggeration?"

Iroh winked at Katara, "A wonderful fact to reflect upon, my dear. Every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other."

The siblings stared at Iroh in confusion while Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I believe it is time for me to brew the morning tea," as he walked towards the galley, whistling a tune Katara and Sokka looked at each other and then at Zuko.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Sokka asked.

Zuko sighed, "Uncle likes to make points using proverbs. Basically, he said _that's for me to know and you to find out._ "

"Then why didn't he just say that?!" Demanded Sokka.

Zuko shrugged, "If you can figure out the answer to that I'd pay you all the gold in the capitol."

Sokka shook his head and walked away, grumbling.

Zuko suddenly became very aware that he and Katara were alone. He looked at her and she was studying him, an amused look on her face. He felt himself blush.

"What?"

Katara shook her head, "Nothing, have you eaten yet?"

Zuko shook his head. "Not yet."

She nodded, "Then let's feed you, I have an interesting job for you today. Are you afraid of heights?"

Zuko shook his head, "Not at all."

She laughed, "We'll see."

…..

An hour later Zuko found himself precariously balanced above the fore topsail attempting to tie a very complicated knot, not look directly down, and praying that a strong wind didn't come along and blow him off.

Katara was seated with her back leaning against the fore topmast, one leg bent, the other swinging over the edge. The picture of ease. She was looking out to sea, waiting for Zuko to finish.

"Is this right?"

Katara looked over, "Nope, try again."

Zuko cursed under his breath as he attempted to disentangle the mess he had made.

Katara giggled and decided to have mercy upon him. She scooted over and grabbed the rope out of his hand and slowly demonstrated how to tie the knot. She was aware of how close he was as she did this and could feel his body heat radiating off his skin. She was trying very hard not to blush. "That's how it's done. Now…" she un-did her work and handed the piece of rope back to him, "…try again."

She watched his hands as he worked, not wanting to look at his face because she knew it would cause her to blush even more than she was now.

Finally his hands formed the perfect knot and he let out a sigh of exasperation that ruffled her bangs and tickled her forehead. "That was more complicated than it looked."

Katara scooted away and grinned, "Which means you need to practice more so it isn't complicated. Move to the next spot and do it again."

Just as Zuko was getting ready to move to the next spot on the topsail a cry from the crow's nest froze him to the spot.

"Katara! Enemy ship on the horizon!"

Zuko watched as Katara swiftly sprang to her feet and looked towards where the crewman was pointing. Her body became rigid and her face hardened. He felt his stomach drop, it had to be a Fire Nation ship. He looked at the horizon and squinted to get a clearer view of the form that had appeared. Not only did he see that the ship was indeed Fire Nation, but it was one of their battle ships.

If it were a merchant ship than he wouldn't be as worried. He'd seen what Katara and Sokka did to merchant ships. They simply took what they needed, scared the crew, but let them go in one piece. He hadn't seen what they did to battle ships, but he had heard the stories. Battle ships limping into harbor, the crew half drowned, half dead, and the other half lost at sea. These weren't the Southern Raiders or Zhao's Special Forces. From the flag flying from the mast it was just an average battle ship manned by teenagers and young men who didn't really want to be there. But, this was war and they had to protect their homeland, even if it was under the orders of a mad man. He couldn't let Katara, Sokka and the other men kill his country man, there had to be another way.

"Let me come with you!"

Katara blinked and then looked sharply at him, "Why should I do that?"

"That is just your average battle ship manned by average Fire Nation citizens. I'm sure if I talk to them they will be more than happy to go along their way and forget that you and your ship even existed."

Katara looked down at Zuko, a Fire Nation prince. A prince who, yes, had seen combat, probably lost friends and comrades to the violence, but was still a prince who still had a nation of citizens to protect.

Zuko looked up at the chief's daughter. A princess in her own right, if not by name. Her people had been obliterated by his, when the men on her ship died, her people died with them. He knew this, he knew this was war…. _but….._

"This is war, _your highness_. Blood is shed for it to end. If it's not theirs, it's ours. I will not have my men bleed for your people."

"Blood is shed, yes, but war ends with words. It's not until both sides say, _no more_ , that the blood shed ends. Your men will not bleed for mine, I give you my word. Just give my people the chance to surrender."

Pirate and prince starred at each other, her eyes cold and hard as ice, his burning with hope like fire. Finally she broke their gaze, "We'll put it to a vote."

…

Her men listened patiently to Zuko's plea and watched Katara as she stood rigid, arms tightly crossed. When Zuko finished making his case there was a moment of silence. There was a range of conflicting emotions across the crew. Some looked thoughtful, others mirrored Katara's expression. Zuko watched Sokka, it had been made clear that Sokka was respected by the men on the ship and they would listen to him because he always chose the path that was best for the entire crew. However, everyone knew that Katara's word was final.

Sokka looked at his sister and then at his crew. He was silent for a long moment before finally sighing and turning to the crew. "I have to agree with Zuko."

Katara shot her brother a glare and he responded by holding up a hand, "Let me explain before you get mad at me. We're about to take on an important mission. A mission that is going to over shadow this war that we are fighting. We will be harboring the Avatar on this ship and helping them with their mission. When this happens, we will not have time to be raiding and fighting every Fire Nation ship we come across. If anything, we might need a few on our side to have our backs. As much as I want to beat every single Fire Nation soldier I come across….sorry Zuko….we're going to have to find another way to bring down Ozai. Might as well start with that ship."

Silence fell over the ship once again as the men watched Katara. They could see her anger beginning to rise. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her elbow. The men waited to see what she would decide.

She finally unclenched her hand, her arms fell to her side and she spoke through gritted teeth, "Sokka's right. We have to prepare ourselves for helping the Avatar. What say you?"

The entire crew voiced their consent by giving the Southern Water Tribe battle cry. Katara nodded and turned on her heel yelling, "Arm up!" as she strode away. As she passed Zuko she paused and gave him a hard look, "You too, your highness. You're to follow our lead. We do this together."

Zuko nodded and raced below deck to grab his sword. As he gathered his katana Sokka appeared with a pile of black clothing in his arms. He tossed them to Zuko.

"You're officially part of the crew. Time for you to look it."

Zuko smiled, "Took you long enough."

Sokka grinned back, "I would have given you these weeks ago. Katara is the one who decided you are officially one of us. She sent you those."

He chuckled as Zuko's face turned scarlet and clapped Zuko on the back. "Hurry up, we'll be on their ass soon."


	8. Chapter 7

Zuko stood between Katara and Sokka on the deck, watching as the Fire Nation ship got closer. They were close enough that they could see the flurry of movement of the sailors. He was dressed in the all black uniform that the other Southern Water Tribe pirates wore with the matching black mask that covered the bottom half of his mouth. He did not have the wolf head headdress that the Water Tribe warriors wore. As cool as they looked, Zuko didn't think he could pull it off.

Katara also didn't wear a wolf head headdress, she had unbound her hair from its tight braid and let it flow freely down her back. The ocean breeze whipped it into the air making her look like a wild sea goddess. She didn't have any weapons, but she didn't need them. Zuko could practically feel the energy pulsing through her and under his feet as she tapped into her element.

When they were close enough to the battle ship Sokka gave Katara the signal and raising her hand, the ocean turned to ice. It raced across the distance between _Ice Queen_ and the battle ship and completely surrounded the battle ship, trapping it.

"That looks very different from this perspective," Zuko muttered.

Sokka chuckled, "I never get tired of it. Ready?"

Zuko nodded and Katara gave a thumbs up. Sokka gave the battle cry and, as one, the entire crew leaped over the side and were running across the ice. Zuko kept close to Katara and Sokka and was by their side as they were confronted by the first wave of fire benders that were on board the battle ship.

He and Katara held them at bay combating with fire and ice. The Fire benders hesitated when their fire was met with fire and Katara used that to push through their defense and give her people the window they needed. The water tribe warriors swarmed he ship and had them on their knees in moments.

As Zuko and Katara clambered onto the battle ship deck, leaving the fire benders literally frozen in place below, they saw that Sokka had the captain at boomerang point.

Katara stepped forward and was getting ready to lower her mask and address the captain. However, Zuko bypassed her, lowered his mask, and revealed himself to the captain. The entire Fire Nation battle ship crew gasped and dropped to their knees in a sign of honor.

The captain, unable to bow due to Sokka's boomerang, dropped his chin as low as he could without slitting his throat on Sokka's weapon. "You highness?! What are you doing with these _pirates_?" He spat the word out like a curse. Katara shot him a deathly glare but he didn't pay her any attention. His entire focus was on Zuko.

Katara opened her mouth, ready to lay terms, but once again, Zuko acted first.

"I am Zuko, son of Ozai, heir to the scarlet throne, and I am here to ask you to surrender."

The captain raised an eyebrow and looked at Zuko in confusion, "Why should we surrender to these _peasants_ , your highness?"

The Water Tribe waited to hear what Zuko would say to this comment. Would he defend them? Dismiss them? The men knew that there was only one correct answer if Zuko wished to not have Katara's anger targeted towards him.

"I'm not asking you to surrender to them, I'm asking you to surrender to me. I seek to end this meaningless war and bring peace to our nation."

It took all of Sokka's will power not to wince at Zuko's response. He could feel Katara's rage rising and he hoped Zuko was ready for the tongue lashing Katara was going to give him when they got back to their ship.

The captain raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Sokka lowered his boomerang and stepped aside and turned, facing his sister. She was shooting a glare so deadly at Zuko's back that he was shocked Zuko hadn't dropped dead.

Completely unaware of the danger Zuko had just put himself in, he walked away from Katara, approached the Captain and they bowed to each other. When they straightened, the Captain clasped Zuko on the shoulder and swept his arm towards his cabin. "Shall we go to my cabin and discuss this like gentleman?"

Every single one of The Water Tribe men held their breath. Their eyes darted to Katara whose face was turning white with the level of anger that was building by Zuko's exclusion of her and her people. She had given him their uniform as a sign of acceptance. He had promised to do this together. Was he about to turn his back on that promise and leave her and her people out here like pets?

Zuko clasped the Captain's shoulder in return. "Lead the way, Captain, and let's talk terms."

The two men turned their backs on the rest of the crew and entered he Captain's cabin and shut the door. As the door clicked shut and large crack appeared in the ice that connected the two ships and a poor fire bender who was a little too close to the massive crack, pissed himself in fear.

….

As Zuko expected, the Captain was a decent man and did not agree with the orders that were coming from the capital. As they sat and talked it was discovered that the captain had already been helping refugees from the different nations find safe haven on the island of Kyoshi and in certain ports of the Earth Kingdom. He had seen too many young man die over the years to senseless violence that was the result of one mad man's lust for power and blood. It also didn't help that he was an old friend of his uncle. When he discovered that Lord Iroh was on board the ship that was manned by the "barbarians that had over run his ship" he was more than willing to surrender. They shared a bottle of sake and toasted to the end of the war.

Feeling accomplished and proud that his plan had worked, Zuko left the Captain's cabin in high spirits…that was until he walked out on deck. When he announced that the ship and the captain had surrendered the men simply answered him in a series of grunted and no one looked him in the eye. He found Sokka and gave him a questioning look.

Sokka, who had been leaning against the railing, waiting for Zuko to exit the Captain's cabin shrugged. "You're going to have to talk to my sister."

It was then that Zuko realized that Katara was not on deck and he felt a tinge of unease, "Where is she? Didn't she say we were going to do this together?"

Sokka's eyebrows raised in surprise. He opened his mouth, tried to say something, then, thinking better, closed it and simply said, "Let's get back to _Ice Queen_ and you can ask her. She's waiting for us."

Confused, Zuko followed The Water Tribe men off the battle ship and across the ice. As they got closer to the ship the ice disintegrated behind them.

When they were back on deck all the men dispersed except for Sokka who leaned back on the railing and watched his sister, who was at the helm, fiercely jerk the wheel to the right and set their course. Zuko looked at Sokka confused and Sokka simply pointed towards the wheel house, dug into his pocket and pulled out a battered pack of cigarettes. Zuko watched him light one before he turned and made his way to Katara. From the corner of his eye he saw his uncle emerge from below deck and join Sokka at the railing.

As Zuko made his way to the wheel house he could feel the white hot rage that was radiating from Katara. What had he done wrong? Did he not get the entire battle ship to surrender? They now had a Fire Nation allies on their side. Was Katara so fixed in her hate for his people that she couldn't accept an alliance? No…that wasn't fair to Katara, she wasn't that petty.

"….Katara?"

She didn't answer at first. She kept her back to him and continued to keep control of the helm.

"I was able to successfully negotiate the battle ship surrender. They have promised to help us with our mission and will not report us to the rest of the Fire Nation navy. We did it!"

Katara turned at this, her face was livid and white with rage. She stomped over and, raising a hand, slapped him _hard_ across the face.

" _We_? How _dare_ you say that _we_ did it?! _You_ , your highness, and the captain did that. You left _us_ outside like the _peasant_ and _barbarians_ you let your country men call us. How _dare_ you! We let you become one of us and you dismiss us the first chance you got. GOD DAMMIT!"

She angrily swiped at the angry tears that fell from her eyes and Zuko's heart broke. She bit her lip, stifling a sob and angrily wiping tears away. Zuko grabbed her hands and looked down at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

She jerked away from him and walked over to the mast and punched it hard enough that her knuckles began to bleed.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed, "I'm….WE are not your lackeys in this. I said we were going to do this together! I'm your equal you spoiled, pompous, blue blooded BRAT! Do you understand me?! You will NEVER shut me out again!"

Zuko hung his head, ashamed. He replayed his actions on the battle ship over again and he was disgusted with himself. He _had_ shut her out. He _had_ treated her like a lackey and he knew that she was much more than that. She wasn't his equal…she was his superior. She was better than him. He wouldn't have been able to even comprehend how to negotiate a surrender if it hadn't been for her power behind him.

Even though her back was to him, he wrapper her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. "I promise to agni that I will _never_ shut you out again. You and I are partners."

She wrenched herself out of his arms, smacked him upside the head and retorted, "Damn right!" Then she turned and disappeared below deck.

Zuko stood there in silence for a few moments, his eyes fixed on the darken doorway that had swallowed her up. Sokka and his uncle joined him after a moment. Sokka slapped him on the back and gave him a mischievous grin, "She's an angry crier and that pisses her off. She forgave you."

Zuko looked at the brother of the woman that he had come to respect and raised an eyebrow, "Did she?"

"A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong she is until she is in hot water. I believe we have stumbled across a rather strong one, nephew," Iroh said, his eyes dancing with laughter.

Zuko could only nod and wrack his brain for ways he could make it up to her because, as he had just discovered, he couldn't stand for his best friend to be mad and disappointed with him.


	9. Chapter 8

"I can't feel my face."

Zuko and Sokka huddled next to each other high up in the crow's nest, their faces being whipped by the icy southern pole wind. Both men wore thick, heavy fur coats and their hands were encased in fur mittens.

"This isn't so bad, the suns out and at least it's not raining," Sokka said cheerfully.

Zuko grumbled and attempted to burrow further into his furs.

Their journey to the south had been rather uneventful since their run in with the Fire Nation battleship. Katara had gone back to giving Zuko the silent treatment and had left his lessons on pirating to Sokka. Sokka continued to reassure the downhearted prince that his sister would come around any day now, but Zuko had yet to see any sign of that happening.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Katara emerged from below deck and strode across the deck to the wheelhouse. She didn't look up, just took up her post at the wheel and locked her eyes on the horizon.

Sokka heard the disappointed sigh escape from the prince, looked down at his sister and rolled his eyes. _If these two would just ADMIT that they had a crush on each other my life would be SO much easier!_

"You know Zuko, if you took the time and looked around you would notice that you're not the only person my sister has been giving the silent treatment to."

Zuko looked at Sokka in confusion, "I'm not?"

Sokka rolled his eyes, "Not everything is about you, jerkbender."

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Jerk – what now?"

Sokka snorted, "You heard me. Take it from me, I've been on this ship with my sister for almost six years. She _always_ gets this way whenever we go back south. Trust me, she and I talked about it last week."

"Wait? What? You did? What did she say?" Zuko asked eagerly.

Sokka sighed, _you'd think he was 12, not 20_. He thought back to the night before. Tired of yet another day of dealing with sad Zuko he had sat down with Katara during their nightly co-captain meeting.

"Alright sis, Zuko has been going around like a sad polar bear dog. When are you going to forgive him for acting like a prince…which he is…and can't help?"

Katara had looked up from the map she had been studying and frowned, "What are you talking about? I already did."

Sokka had leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm, "Did you tell Zuko? Because he's still convinced you're mad at him."

Katara had glared at her brother and then gone back to studying her map, "I don't have time for this. If my calculations are correct we're about to enter iceberg infested waters. We need to double the watch schedule, get the ice tools out from storage, inspect and repair out winter gear as best we can, start salting and drying fish, and there's a massive rip in our main sail that we need to fix and make sure holds for when the strong southern winds hit, AND inspect every single inch of rope on this ship because we can't afford to lose _anything_ overboard when we get our asses handed to us by an Antarctic storm. Plus, we also have to think of how we're going to explain Zuko and Iroh's presence on our ship to the rest of the fleet when we meet up with them at winter solstice."

She had then gathered up her maps, stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

Coming back to the present, Sokka looked down at Zuko and sighed, "She said she has a lot on her plate at the moment, but that she forgives you and that, yes, you're still friends." _I can't believe I'm playing peacemaker between these two._

"Really?" Zuko asked.

Sokka grinned and patted Zuko on the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, once we reach the south she'll be a bit more relaxed. Now, mind bending some fire real quick I'd like a smoke."

Zuko grinned back, "What am I? Your personal flint?"

Sokka nodded as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth, "Yup! Plus, it's cool."

Zuko snapped his fingers and a flame appeared above his index finger. Sokka leaned in and lit his cigarette. He inhaled and let the smoke out. He held out the pack to Zuko, "Want one?"

Zuko reached for one, stuck it between his lips and swiftly lit his. He was surprised by the good quality of the tobacco. "Where did you get these? These are way better than the army issued cigarettes we got in the army."

Sokka chuckled, "I bet they are. I nicked them from the captain of the merchant ship we 'kidnapped' you from."

Zuko chuckled as well and they both fell into silence as they smoked and watched the horizon.

About an hour later both men noticed a thin shadow appear where the sky met the ocean. They both went very still, eyes straining, barely breathing as the shadow grew. At first it grew vertically and they both felt their hearts sink a fraction, thinking it was another ship. But then the shadow spread horizontally across the horizon. Sokka snatched up the spyglass, extended it and peered through. Zuko held his breath next to him and continued to watch the shadow spread further and further across the horizon.

Sokka finally lowered the spyglass and bellowed happily, "LAND HO!"

Zuko sprang to the bell and rang it excitedly as Sokka continued to yell "LAND HO!"

Below on the deck men ran to the railing and came streaming out from below deck to get a sight of home. When the shadow that Zuko and Sokka had spotted solidified into a land form that was forever engraved in the men's hearts a cheer went up from all the men.

They had arrived home.

…..

Katara watched silently from the wheel as the ship around her erupted in celebration. It was always like this. Year after year the men would rejoice at the sight of home. How much she wished she could feel that level of happiness at the sight of the once beloved glaciers, cliffs, and valleys. However, all she felt was a deep agonizing sadness. This view that was unfolding before her eyes, she had watched in reverse almost six years before, tears streaming down her face, her body wracked with sobs.

Over the years she had learned to hide those emotions, she wasn't a fourteen year old girl anymore. Her face was an emotionless mask as she confidently navigated her people back to what had once been home and was no more.

There was a flurry of movement around her as the men prepared for landfall. She didn't notice them. Her eyes remained locked on the shore, her ears shut to the happy chatter around her. For the remainder of the day she remained frozen at her post, moving only to adjust the wheel.

"It's a funny thing coming home. Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. You realize what's changed, is you."

Katara wrenched her gaze away from the shore and turned to see Iroh standing behind her holding two steaming mugs in his hands.

"You have been standing here all day in the cold and have not eaten anything. I thought you could use something to keep you warm."

He held out one of the mugs and Katara accepted it silently. She brought it to her lips, blew on it, and took a small sip. Flavor exploded in her mouth.

"Thank goodness you are aboard, Lord Iroh. If I had continued to drink our usual tea I may have ended up losing all sense of taste."

Iroh chuckled as he took a sip. "One just needs patience when brewing. It's all about waiting for the perfect amount of time to pass and knowing when the flavor is at its strongest."

"Hmmm…" Katara responded as she took another sip.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes, both watching the hustle and bustle on deck. Katara's eyes fell on Zuko, as they did a lot these days. He had thrown himself excitedly into the preparations for landfall. He had placed himself in a line of men who were removing supplies from below deck. He chatted happily with the men around him.

"It's been awhile since I have seen him that happy."

Katara looked at Iroh who was also watching Zuko.

"Oh?"

Iroh nodded, "My nephew did not come from a place of happiness. His father is a mad man and his mother vanished when he was eight years old. The palace, although opulent on the outside, is a pit of snakes."

Katara didn't know what to say. The only thing she could think to say was, "But, he had you."

Iroh's shoulders slumped and he shook his head, "Not when he needed me. I was too busy trying to make my father proud and carrying on the legacy of The Fire Nation to notice what my brother was doing to his family. It wasn't until I lost my own son, and Zuko had his accident, did I look up and see that he needed me."

Katara looked across the deck once again and watched Zuko more closely. The look of happiness was completely different from the grim and serious expressions he had when they first met. "That would explain why he speaks of his time in the army with fondness. He was free."

Iroh nodded, "As he told me once, the army was where he felt he could breathe for the first time. He liked the straightforwardness of the army. You did something wrong, they told you, you fixed it, and that was that. You were rewarded because of your actions, not because of who you associated with or what family you came from. For a boy who comes from an abusive background, it was a haven."

"Then why did he leave?" Katara asked sadly.

"He can't help being what he was raised to be. He is a prince of the blood. The wellbeing of his people are his first priority. The avatar is the best bet his people have of surviving. If they continue under the rule of my brother our future dies with every young man Ozai sends to die in a war he cannot win."

"That's a heavy burden to carry alone."

Iroh smiled up at her, "It was, but he's not carrying it alone anymore. Is he?"

Katara gave him a half smile, "No, I guess he's not."

Iroh smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Then tell him. You may have forgiven him after your small fight. But he needs you to be straightforward about it. That little boy who still hungers for the approval of those he cares about is still inside him."

Katara nodded, "You're right, I will. I guess I let myself be hurt for longer than I needed to be."

"To be wronged is nothing, unless you continue to remember it."

Katara sighed, "Must you end every conversation with a proverb?"

Iroh chuckled as he turned to walk away, "Don't deny an old man his amusements."

Katara giggled as she watched the old man walking away, not realizing that her giggle had caught the attention of the scarred young man who had been watching her the whole time.


	10. Chapter 9

The ship was empty of cargo and crew men, except for Sokka and Zuko, there was no more reason to linger. Katara gave the deck of the ship a once over before finally sighing in resignation and climbing into the small landing boat. Zuko and Sokka climbed in after her, silently, lowered the boat to the water, and took up an oar each while Katara positioned herself at the rudder.

Both men had their backs towards shore as they rowed the small landing vessel through the choppy waves. Katara had a clear view of the small makeshift village that had been constructed on the shore. This was the closest to rebuilding their homeland that any of them had been capable of doing. With no woman (other than Katara) or children to shelter or provide for, what had been the point? Beyond the camp Katara could see the white mounds of snow that covered what had once been a bustling village. On a small peninsula the jutted into the bay lay the remnants of Sokka's watch tower. Every year he joked that he was going to rebuild it, but he never could bring himself to start the project.

Zuko watched Katara's face as she scanned the shore and saw the sadness in her clear blue eyes. His heart went out to her and he hoped that she sensed his remorse.

Eventually their boat scraped against the shore and the disembarked. Zuko stood a moment taking in his first step onto Water Tribe territory. The wind that blew was cold and his breath was visible as vapor before him. The beach looked as white and pristine as those on Ember Island but did not invite one to lay on the sand in soak up the sun. It was the roaring bonfires in front of the makeshift dwellings that drew a person. Sokka and Katara led the way to a fire that already had his uncle warming his hands over.

"I believe some tea is in order for this chilly afternoon," he said cheerfully as they approached.

Sokka chuckled, "I won't say no. The ocean is always freezing down here." Sokka stepped forward and helped himself to some of the warm liquid. As Zuko started to step forward Katara's voice stopped him.

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Zuko turned and looked at Katara through his good eye. She looked pensive as she studied him and gave a small half smile. This caused Zuko's heart to speed up a little as he grabbed two steaming mugs from his uncle and silently followed Katara up the beach. She led him to a ruined structure that was mostly covered in snow. She went over to one of the remaining walls and moved a piece of rubble unveiling a dry spot of dirt, the small remnants of a fire pit, and a pile of dry timber. He handed her the two steaming mugs of tea and quickly got to work lighting a small fire, a task of merely a moment for a master firebender.

"Never thought I would say this here, but having a firebender around is rather handy," Katara said as she situated herself, back against the wall.

Zuko sat next to her and chuckled, "I never thought I would hear that this far south." With the wall at their back and the fire in front of them the area quickly warmed up as they sat and sipped their tea. "What was this place?"

"This is what's left of mine and Sokka's childhood home. This fire pit is the last place I saw and spoke with my mother and gran-gran," Katara said sadly, "I always come here first when we make landfall."

Zuko looked around the small area sadly. He tried to picture a small Katara and Sokka chasing each other around the fire pit and a woman who looked like Katara chiding them and half-heartedly threatening them with a smack of her wooden spoon.

He placed a hand on Katara's shoulder and when she didn't jerk away he gave a small squeeze, "I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara shook her head, "No, don't be sorry. You had nothing to do with this. If anyone here needs to say sorry it's me. I've been pretty unfair to you these past few weeks. I shouldn't have made you think I was mad at you for as long as I did."

Zuko blinked in confusion, "Wait? You weren't mad at me all this time?"

Katara shook her head again, "At first I was furious but that passed. You see, I have a massive problem that Sokka is always lecturing me about, I have a tendency to tunnel vision."

Zuko, "Tunnel vision?"

"That's what Sokka calls it. When I'm faced with a difficult task I focus too much on completing that task. Everything else fades into the periphery and I become blind to them. This happens to me every year when we are getting ready to enter south artic waters. I literally got so caught up in preparing for our safe passage through the south artic waters that I forgot to stop being mad at you and tell you that I forgave you."

Zuko stared at Katara in disbelief not being able to comprehend that fact that she had literally forgotten to stop being mad at him. Sokka had been right up on the crow's nest

"But you were still mad at me?"

Katara sighed, "Yeah, but, that's my usual reaction around lords."

"You're not like that around me all the time," Zuko pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you don't always act like one," Katara said jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "It was your uncle who reminded me that you were raised to be a prince. It must be hard to set that part of your life aside."

Zuko shrugged, "It's getting easier the more time I spend around you, your brother, and the crew. Who knows, in a year I might even completely forget that I am a prince." He said this jokingly but when he turned to face Katara and found her looking at him seriously the joke died.

"You can't forget," Katara said seriously.

"Why not?"

"Because, one day I'm going to have to sail you to the Fire Nation, watch you disembark my ship, and watch you transform into the Fire Lord the second your feet touch land. You're going to bring honor and peace back to your people and I will hear all about it whenever we make port. Then I'll buy a round for my men and we'll toast and boast that we helped the Fire Lord end the war."

It was the level of certainty in her voice that terrified Zuko. Ever since he had been burned and banished the scenario she had just described never crossed his mind. He didn't want it to. He had hidden it deep inside and then had gleefully ran away from it as fast as he could. Even now, as he faced the one person, besides his sister, who had made him happy and who he could share anything with, he couldn't stand the thought of the image she had painted.

He found himself reaching out to her with both hands. He grabbed her face in his and looked fiercely into her eyes. Holding her gaze as strongly as he wished to hold her to him. "If you think I'm stepping off your ship without you, you're mistaken. You come with me or I don't step foot on dry land."

Katara smiled sadly and grabbing his hands gently, removed them from her face, but she didn't let them go. Instead she intertwined her fingers with his and leaned her forehead against his. Her cool brow against his warm one. "Let's find the Avatar and defeat your father first before we decide who the mistaken one in this conversation is. Deal?"

Zuko sighed, "Deal."

And as they both sat there, huddled from the cold, foreheads touching, their breath mingling and intertwining like their fingers they both had the same thought:

 _That's time for her/him to see that I'm right._


	11. Chapter 10

"There is _no_ way all three of us are going to fit in this canoe," Katara declared as Sokka dragged said vessel down the beach.

"Canoe is the fastest way and it's easier to navigate around the glaciers," Sokka panted as he came to a stop beside Katara and Zuko.

"Probably, but with you two giants, we'll sink before we even get to the glaciers."

"If we take a row boat we'll risk being crushed between glaciers. Why don't you just stay here and Zuko and I will go look."

"Like hell you're leaving me behind! Besides, if Zuko goes with you I'd have to send out a search party because you're sense of direction sucks."

"At least we would have some peace and quiet from your nagging for once."

"Well if you would just listen to me and do what you're told the first time I wouldn't have to nag you."

"I don't need constant reminders to do what I'm supposed to, I'm a grown man."

"HA! More like a grown baby! You'd be wearing clothing made out of dirt if I didn't constantly have to remind you to do your own freaking laundry."

"How would you know? You've never stopped nagging me to see if I would."

"Because you wouldn't!"

"Would too!"

"Would Not!"

"Would _TOO!"_

"Would _NOT!"_

" _ENOUGH!"_

The siblings stopped bickering and looked at Zuko.

"Why don't we just take two canoes? Sokka you can take your own and lead the way. Katara and I can take another one and follow you."

The siblings blinked, looked at each other, glared and huffed in unison as they looked away from each other.

"That would probably be best," Katara said begrudgingly.

"Preferable if you ask me." Sokka retorted.

"Nobody did," Katara grumbled under her breath soft enough that Zuko could hear from where he was standing next to her. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Considering both Sokka and Katara were grown adults who led some of the fiercest warriors he had ever come across, their sibling bickering bordered on comedic. However, he couldn't judge. If his own sister Azula were here, they would be able to give Sokka and Katara a run for their money.

The thought of his sister momentarily gave Zuko pause as he thought of his sister, deep undercover in the most dangerous and lethal place in the entire world. The hairs on the back of his neck and his arms stood on end as he pictured it in his mind.

 _I hope to Agni_ _you're okay little sis._

…..

 _My knees are fucking killing me!_

Her Royal Highness the Princess Azula channeled her discomfort into the sadistic scowl on her face as she kneeled next to her father's throne.

The adviser that was nervously babbling the latest report kept darting nervous glances at Azula as she looked down at him from her perch on the dais.

 _You shouldn't be staring nervously at me old man. The real monster is on the golden chair. I just play a monster for the scary men in white._

The thought of The White Lotus made Azula think of her Uncle Iroh, which in turn made her think of her brother. She quickly banished the train of thought out of her mind.

 _No, don't think about them. You are Her Royal Highness Azula, princess of the blood and heir apparent to the scarlet throne. You are your father's weapon, ready and willing to kill on his command. All fear you and you absolutely HATE it._

A terrifying sneer spread across her face and the adviser practically wet himself in front of The Fire Lord. He stuttered the remainder of his report and gratefully fell into a kneeling position.

The shadow next to Azula moved and Ozai leaned forward. His face slithering out of the shadows and into the flickering light of the torches that burned on either side of the dais.

"I do not understand why the armies have not been replenished to my satisfaction. Why is it that every time one of you come before me it is with fewer and fewer numbers. Do we not have the largest, most advanced army in the world?"

"We-we-we do My Lord. Unfortunately the generals do not give me reasons. Simply the numbers, My Lord."

 _Wrong answer, little man._

Azula fixed her gaze to the back wall, she knew what was coming next. Ozai had no need of those who did not give him the answers he wanted.

"Is see. So what is the point of you?"

"My-my, Lord?"

"If my generals do not see fit to share vital information with you, what is the point of you?"

Before the little man could squeak out a response Ozai gave Azula the command with a flick of his wrist.

Azula uncoiled herself from her kneeling position, unsheathing her dreaded Katana as she went, and stalked forward.

The little man bleated pathetically, begging. She hated it when they begged, it made keeping her mask in place difficult. She positioned herself in front of the man, her back to The Fire Lord. She looked down at the man and, for a second, as she raised her blade, she let her true self flash in her eyes.

As quickly as that look appeared and disappeared, so did her blade flash in the light of the fire.

The body dropped to the ground and the head rolled away into a dark corner where some poor servant would take it and burn it later.

Azula wiped her blade clean and sheathed it at her hip in one fluid motion, just like her brother had taught her.

"You hesitated, Azula."

Azula turned and bowed, "Forgive me, father. The fool wouldn't keep still. I hate a messy kill."

Ozai silently rose from The Scarlet Throne and descended down from the dais. As he walked closer Azula could feel the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end.

"That is why you use the flame, girl," as he passed, Azula straightened and followed behind.

"His whining was bad enough father, I didn't feel like being subjected to his pathetic screams as well."

"A Fire Lord relishes the sounds of the enemy screams. They make us stronger and remind those who hear them to fear us."

As Ozai plunged back into the darkness of the palace Azula let her disgust momentarily show in the shadows. However, by the time the flickering light of the ever present flames fell upon her face it was mask of chaotic obedience.

"Of course father. I only wish to please you."

…

"For the love of La, Zuko, stop squirming," Katara said as she shifted her position to counter balance Zuko's.

"Sorry, this is a very uncomfortable boat."

Katara rolled her eyes and continued to paddle and keep an eye on the glaciers that surrounded them. She found herself constantly distracted by the movement of Zuko's shoulders and backs as he paddled in unison with her.

 _He has really nice shoulders, they look much better when they're not hidden under all that fur._

Katara shook her head and banished that train of thought overboard. She didn't have time to be thinking about things like that. But, well….

 _No! You have a mission. Also, he's a prince you're a pirate. How the hell would that work?_

"I can feel your eyes burning a hole in my back. Am I doing something wrong?" Zuko asked, his voice slightly strained from the exertion of paddling and maintaining his equilibrium.

"What? No! You're fine, I mean, you're doing fine." She was suddenly very thankful that Zuko's couldn't turn around because she didn't want him to see whatever ridiculous expression was on her face.

Thankfully, Sokka distracted the both of them by yelling back to them, "Hey, Katara, I think this is it."

Katara paused and looked around. The landscape looked exactly the same as she remembered it.

"Impossible."

Zuko turned around a fraction and looked at her through his good eye, "What is?"

"This place…it's exactly the same…it hasn't changed since that day."

"How is that impossible?"

Sokka brought his canoe up next to theirs and explained, "Glaciers move. They're not fixed in one spot and they change over time, some get smaller as bits fall off when they collide, and some get bigger as the accumulate more ice. They're not animals that migrate back to the same spot. These glaciers haven't moved at all."

"Let's put our canoes on that ice shelf and see if we can figure out what to do next," Zuko suggested.

They all paddled over to the flat piece of ice, climbed onto the flat surface, and the hauled the two canoes up.

As Katara straightened she instantly got a sense of déjà vu. Her reoccurring dream was suddenly materializing before her in real life.

 _At least I now know who the mysterious figure next to me was._

She cast a glanced at Zuko standing next to her, his face serious as he surveyed the area around him with his, as Katara had come to call it, resting pensive face.

 _Can't think of anyone else I would rather be standing here with._

With that final thought she cast her gaze around the area and instantly her attention was caught by the largest glacier in the area. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that this glacier needed to be removed.

She held out her arms and called to her element. The water around them began to ripple and move. Waves lashed against the ice but its surface didn't crack. She frowned and concentrated hard. She had manipulated way more quantities of her element than this. The complete lack of movement irritated her. She was stronger than this!

"You're strongest when you're mad."

Katara looked at Zuko and frowned, "What?"

He shrugged, "It's just something I've noticed. You're bending is at its strongest when you're mad."

"I AM mad!" Katara shot back.

"No you're not, you're irritated," Zuko retorted.

"Then how do you propose I get mad?"

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know. I honestly don't think you're up to this task. We need a master Water Bender, maybe a Northern Water Tribe lord. Not a peasant girl turned pirate."

" _EXCUSE ME?!_ "

Katara couldn't believe Zuko had just said that to her. She watched as he looked at her, calculating and critical, in that annoying way that nobles do that always sent her into a rage.

"Yes, I can see it now. A peasant isn't up to this. We should probably go back to camp and see if my uncle can send for one of the Northern Water Tribe lords to come here and complete this mission. You're not skilled enough Katara. You have natural talent, yes, but not the finesse of a true master."

"Why you pompous, spoiled, _asshole_! You have the audacity to question _my_ skills as a water bender? I've trained and worked harder than you ever could have in your stupid academy that is no better than a large house where boys go to drink and throw their money around. Have you forgotten that I captured _you_? I defeated you AND The Dragon of the West! Those sexist assholes in the North are nothing compared to _ME!_

"Uh…Katara?"

Katara whirled around and glared at her brother, "WHAT?!"

Sokka was staring beyond her and simply pointed. Katara looked to where he indicated and saw a large crack had appeared in the glacier.

She whirled back around to Zuko and saw a smirk play across his face. He'd played her. The realization that Zuko had been playing with her and was now laughing at her made Katara see red. Screaming in rage she shoved Zuko, hard in the chest, and used that momentum to fling a massive source of energy at the large fissure that appeared. With a large _CRACK_ the glacier fell apart and crashed into the sea.

When the last remnants of the glacier had disappeared under the waves there was silence and stillness. Then, from underneath the water a light appeared. Zuko, Katara and Sokka watched in awe as the light quickly rose to the surface and then another massive glacier sprang out of the water, spraying them with icy cold salt water.

This glacier was not like any Katara had seen before. It was perfectly round and the ice swirled as if it were made of ice and wind. However, the most extraordinary thing about it was the two figures at the very center. One was large and the other small, an animal and a human. As Katara stared at the human, lights appeared and the human inside _looked_ at Katara.

"He's alive!" Katara shouted in disbelief. Then, without thinking, she grabbed her brother's club, ran forward, and struck the glacier as hard as she could. It took her three blows before the ice broke and air hissed out, knocking Katara to the floor.

Zuko and Sokka ran forward and helped Katara up as yet another large _CRACK_ rang through the air. The glacier split and a large pillar of light shot up into the air. When the light died it revealed a boy and a large furry creature.

"That's an air bison!" Zuko exclaimed in amazement. "That means…" he looked down at the boy who was now laying on the ice.

Katara kneeled down next to the boy, she reached out to check for a pulse when suddenly the boy sucked in air and gasped. His eyes sprang open and the young boy looked up at Katara. His gaze was confused and scared. Katara smiled kindly down at him.

"Hello, my name is Katara. What's yours?"

The boy studied her silently for a moment, searching her face. Satisfied with what he saw he gave her a goofy grin and said, "My name's Aang."

Katara looked up and her eyes locked with Zuko….

 _We found him!_


	12. Chapter 11

_Gods, is this kid even breathing? I swear he hasn't drawn breath since we got back to camp._

Zuko sat next to Sokka in the sand, both of them smoking cigarettes as they watched Aang continuously chatter away to Katara.

"I think that kid has a crush on my sister."

Zuko looked over at Sokka and chuckled before leaning over and whispering back, "Kid's gonna be a little shocked when he realizes that he's attempting to flirt, badly, with one of the most dreaded pirates on the seas."

Sokka shook his head, "I don't know if that'll kill his crush or ramp it up. Either way, kids going to provide me with a ton of new material to torture my sister with."

"And that's the reason why otter penguin sledding is the best."

The end of Aang's long speech caused Sokka and Zuko to pause their own whispered conversation and focus on Katara and Aang.

Zuko could tell that Katara's patience was coming to an end. She looked up from Aang and her eyes met Zuko's. He gave her a half smile and a nod of encouragement. She didn't smile back but she nodded and took a deep breath.

"I can see what you mean, Aang. That does sound like fun. Unfortunately, we won't have much time for otter penguin sledding. Your training needs to begin."

Aang sighed and his shoulders slumped, "I guess you're right. Besides, Master Gyatso must be wondering where I am." He straightened and shot Katara a goofy grin, "He'll probably lecture me and then punish me with mediation. Which isn't too bad, I actually really like mediation."

Katara frowned in confusion, "Master Gyatso?"

Aang nodded, "He is one of the senior monks at the Air Temple. He's my friend."

At this all three adults looked at each other and exchanged worried glances.

"Aang, can you give us a second?" Zuko asked, "I'm sure if you go to my uncle he'll be more than happy to brew you some tea and teach you pai sho."

"Pai Sho? I love Pai Sho! That sounds like fun."

Aang sprang up and happily trotted over to where Iroh was serenely sipping tea and attempting to beat himself at a game of Pai Sho. All three adults watched the young avatar go with somber eyes.

"We have to tell him," Katara said gravely.

"The question is, how do we tell him?" Sokka chimed in, all signs of humor gone from his voice.

"We tell him the entire truth. We have to be completely honest with him. Hiding things from him will not help while we are attempting to gain his trust," Zuko said.

"But he'll be devastated," Katara argued weakly. She knew that Aang would be crushed by the news of what happened to his home and his friends. She also knew that Zuko was right, but she also didn't want to inflict the same pain she and her brother went through on an innocent child.

As if he could read her mind, Zuko placed his hand on Katara's shoulder and squeezed, "That's why we are the best people to tell him. We've all lost our friends and our people in some way. We'll know what pain he will be feeling and be able to guide him through his grief."

"Doesn't make this any easier," Katara replied.

Zuko sighed and thought of all the times he's had to look into a young recruits eyes and tell him that they were probably going to die or that they were the only living survivor of their platoon and all of their friends were now dead. It never got easier, but lying to his men had always seemed like a betrayal and he felt the same about this situation as well. Letting Aang have false hope was more harmful than telling him the truth. Didn't make it any less difficult.

"We'll tell him after his game a pai sho with my uncle. No need to do it right this minute."

Katara and Sokka nodded their agreement and they all settled in for an uncomfortable wait.

…

Iroh always hated watching the death of childhood innocence.

He watched it happen before his eyes with his own son during his first campaign when his childhood friend died in his arms after being pierced through the middle with a deadly ice shard. He watched it happen when his own brother burned Zuko and that childish light that used to shine so brightly from his young nephew's eyes died that day. And now he watched it happen to the young Avatar.

He watched as the happy go lucky child, which had happily chattered away during their game of pai sho, paled and then slumped to the ground. He watched as the child stared down at the sand, unseeing as his mind attempted to comprehend the loss he had just been informed of. He watched as his head bowed in acceptance and his thin shoulders began to shake. Then, he could watch no more, he averted his eyes, but he couldn't stop his ears. The sound of grief never changed, whether it be full grown man or small child, that heart wrenching keening was always the same. He made that sound himself when he had learned of the death of his child.

The sound went on for a while and was the only thing one could hear above the crashing of the waves on the beach. The entire camp was silent and still. Each man frozen to the spot as they relived the moment they all made the exact same sound on this very beach years ago as they took in the utter annihilation of their world. Hardened warriors stared into the distance, unseeing, pain wracking their faces and their bodies tense.

It was a long time later that the beach once again fell into complete silence.

The silence unfroze everyone and, almost as one, everyone turned and looked at the Avatar. He sat in the sand, Katara sat kneeling, the Avatar's head in her lap, Zuko kneeled next to her, one hand on her shoulder the other on the head of the Avatar and Sokka looming above them, standing guard.

….

Aang didn't move or speak for three days. On the third day Katara had to put her foot down.

With a bowl of broth and a hunk of freshly baked bread she entered the tent that Aang had hidden himself away in. It was dark and cold considering Aang had let the fire burn out. Katara placed the food on a mat near the fire and promptly rebuilt it.

As the fire roared to life it chased away the gloom and darkness and revealed Aang sitting in the middle of another mat. His legs were crossed, his eyes were closed and he had his fists touching in front of his chest. Aang had adopted this stance two days previous and hadn't moved since. Katara, Sokka, and Zuko had allowed him the time to grieve but, unfortunately, that time was over. Over the course of the three days the Southern Water Tribe fleet had begun to appear in the harbor and, as rumor spread through the camp like wildfire, the desire to take action was palpable in the air. Hope had come to the south once again. Young as he may be, Aang was the Avatar and he had much to do.

Katara rose from her kneeling position by the fire, crossed the room, placed her hand on Aang's shoulder and shook gently. "Aang, you haven't eaten in three days. I've brought you some food."

At first, Aang didn't respond. But, as Katara was getting ready to shake his shoulder harder, he opened his eyes and blinked in the bright light of the fire. "How long have I been meditating?" He asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Katara handed him the food and sat next to him, "Three days. Eat. You're probably starving."

Aang bit into the bread and eyed the broth, "What kind of broth is that?"

"Seaweed," Katara responded, "I was going to bring you fish broth, but Zuko reminded me that monks were usually vegetarian."

Aang gave a weak smile, thanked Katara, and then promptly swallowed the entire bowl in one gulp.

Katara's eyebrows arched up in surprise, "Wow, I was expecting you to not want to eat."

Aang shrugged as he bit into the rest of the bread. "While I was meditating I spoke to Avatar Roku and Avatar Kyoshi. They had a lot to say, not much of it nice. They reminded me of my duty as Avatar and that I had a hundred years to meditate and it was time to stop running away and do what I was born to do. After being lectured by Roku and Kyoshi I think it would be best to keep my strength up."

"Roku?"

Katara and Aang turned around and watched as Zuko ducked into the tent, another bowl of broth in his hands and a steaming cup of tea in the other.

Aang nodded in response to Zuko's question, "That's what I've been doing this whole time. Meditating and talking to the former Avatars. Roku is the one I see the most. Everyone once in a while I'll see Avatar Kyoshi but she's scary. She usually only pops up when she's angry at me"

"So, what advice did my great grandfather have to give?" Zuko asked as he watched Aang gulp down the other bowl. Aang practically choked on his meal and thumped himself in the chest. He coughed and Katara watched as Zuko watched Aang straight faced, however, she could see the twinkle of humor in his eyes.

She grinned and nudged Zuko with her elbow, "You really shouldn't have sprung that on him."

Zuko turned, his face the picture of innocence, "What? I would have thought that great grandfather Roku would have mentioned it."

"You're Roku's great grandson?" Aang asked in disbelief.

Zuko nodded, "On my mother's side. Unfortunately, I'm also Sozin's great grandson on my father's side."

Aang blinked and stared at Zuko for a long moment.

"A-a-are you a member of the royal family?"

Zuko nodded, "I was. I've been stripped of my title and banished."

"Does it have something to do with your scar?" Aang asked shyly.

Zuko nodded again, "It does."

"What was your rank?"

"I am the eldest son of The Fire Lord."

Aang fell silent again, taking in this new information about Zuko.

Katara watched him closely, waiting to see if suspicion or mistrust would overpower the curiosity in his eyes. Eventually Aang smiled at Zuko, "I guess that would make you my fire bending master?"

Zuko nodded solemnly, "I'll be teaching you Fire Bending and Katara will teach you Water Bending."

"What about Earth Bending?"

This caused Katara to pause. She hadn't thought of an Earth Bending master. Who were they going to get? How were they going to find someone?

"We'll travel to The Earth Kingdom. There is an earth bender there who has already agreed to teach you. She's the best of the best. Her code name is The Blind Bandit."

Katara blinked, "Wait a minute. _The_ Blind Bandit? The best player in The Earth Rumble?! She's agreed to teach Aang Earth Bending?"

Zuko frowned in confusion, "The Earth Rumble?"

Katara nodded, "It's a huge tournament in Gaoling. We've gone and seen it at least 3 times. Sokka always makes a nice chunk of money betting on her. If we're lucky and the seas are not so bad we can probably make it to Gaoling in time for the games. It'll be great! Aang can see what she can really do."

"We're sailing to The Earth Kingdom?" Aang asked anxiously.

This caused Katara to pause in her excited rant, much to Zuko's dismay. He had enjoyed watching the excitement light up her face. Her eyes had danced and a look of carefree joy had taken over her usual serious features. The minute the excitement left her face Zuko wished that it would return.

"Of course we're sailing to The Earth Kingdom. How else are we supposed to get there?"

Aang frowned and pointed outside, "We can take Appa, my air bison. He can get us there a lot faster than a ship."

"Absolutely _NOT_!" Zuko and Katara said in unison.

"Why not?" Aang asked.

Zuko opened his mouth to explain, but Katara beat him to it.

"First of all, my ship is the fastest on the sea, if I wanted to, it could absolutely out run your air bison. Second, there hasn't been an air bison spotted in the sky for a hundred years. If we take Appa that's signaling to the entire world 'Hey! This is the Avatar up here. Feel free to shoot me down.' Sorry Aang, but for now, Appa stays grounded. AND, there's no way Appa can hold all of my men on his back."

"If it's just us three it wouldn't be a problem."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and traded a look that said, _is this kid serious right now?_

"Aang," Zuko said seriously, "We're facing the largest and most advanced nation in the world. This war has been raging for a hundred years, you're going to need an army at your back in order to defeat Ozai."

He raised his arm and pointed towards the entrance of the tent, "Outside this tent, a force of the most ferocious warriors are already gathering, ready to go to war for you. A good general does not 'leave behind' an army that is freely given."

Aang frowned and crossed his arm, the picture of teenage stubbornness, "I don't want an army. I don't want people to die. As the monks say, 'Object to violence because when it appears to do good, the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent'."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "That logic doesn't apply now Aang. The violence has already arrived, It's already done its damage. Look at what it's done to the Southern Water Tribe? Ozai's violence has not only wiped out all the Air Nomads but has guaranteed the extinction of an entire continent of people. 'The art of war teachers us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable,' and that position is _no more_. No more tyranny, no more war, no more genocide. The sooner you come to terms with that Aang, the more lives you'll protect."

And with that Zuko rose and exited the tent. Aang watching him in awe as he left.

Katara patted his shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry, Aang. You'll get used to his seriousness." She rose from her kneeling position and grinned down at him, "It has a tendency to grow on you. Come outside when you're ready. There's more food at the bonfires and I'm sure Iroh is eager to have a rematch. We'll begin your water bending training at moonrise."

That brought Aang out of his stupor, "Why moonrise?"

Katara answered over her shoulder as she ducked out of the tent, "Water bending is strongest under the light of the moon. Fire bending is strongest with the sun. Zuko likes to start training at dawn, so I'll try not to work you too hard tonight. But…I'm not making any promises."

As she stepped into the sunlight she heard Aang give a groan and giggled as she joined Sokka and Zuko around their bonfire.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi Guys! I don't usually do Author's Notes but I think I do owe you guys an explanation as to why the HUGE wait for new chapters! I'm a teacher who is working on their masters degree and battling state testing season. There were a few months there where I simply did not have time to update this fanfiction. However, never fear! With the completion of my grad courses, state testing season and the school year winding down, I now actually have down time! So, without further ado, here's the rest of the story.**

Katara awoke from a sound sleep with a jerk. She listened intently for any sound out of the ordinary, but all she could hear were the sounds of Sokka's snores and the crash of the waves outside.

Satisfied that there was nothing out of the ordinary, Katara rolled over and attempted to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, her body refused to settle. She tossed and turned for a bit before throwing her furs off with a grumble.

Well, if she wasn't going to be able to sleep she may as well use what remained of the moonlight to get a decent work out in. Her first water bending lesson with Aang had gone alright. They practiced the basic forms and movements until Aang no longer moved with the speed of an air bender but with the fluidity of a water bender. Productive practice, but rather basic and boring for Katara.

There had been a full moon last night, so Katara knew that it would not have set, especially considering she could still fell the power of the full moon pulsating around her as she put on her coat and mittens. After shoving her feet into her boots she exited the hut and headed down to the beach, expecting it to be deserted.

She was wrong. A figure was already standing on the beach, facing the horizon. Katara didn't need to see their face to know that the figure was Zuko.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Zuko didn't jump or start, he simply turned his head and smiled at Katara, "I could ask you the same thing."

Katara shrugged and stood next to him, "I just suddenly woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Decided that since I was already up I would get an actual work out in."

Zuko chuckled, "Seems like we had the same idea. I wanted to use the first light of dawn to get a good work out in before I started training Aang today. Basic fire bending is important, but a little boring."

Katara nodded, "That's what I felt about my lesson with Aang last night. Everything I showed him was important, but it is all second nature to me know, I could do those movements in my sleep."

"You were beginning to at the end of that training session."

Katara shoved him lightly, "The training session went on longer than I expected. I wasn't planning on keeping a 12 year old up past midnight."

Zuko smiled, "The 12 year old didn't seem to mind too much."

Katara rolled her eyes, "I think the reason he asked so many questions was so that he could stay up late. Sorry if that affects your training with him today."

Zuko shook his head, "Probably not, our power is strongest when the sun is at its zenith. I'll let him sleep in a little. I'm up at this hour because my body still hasn't gotten used to not being in the military."

"Eh, life on the sea isn't all that different. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll go down the beach a little bit so I'm not in your way," As she turned to walk away Zuko's hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"No, wait. Why don't we train together? Want to duel?"

Katara turned and raised an eyebrow, "We duel every day during our sword practice."

Zuko shook his head, "That's different, we haven't dueled using our bending since the day you kidnapped me and my uncle."

This was true. Katara had banned Zuko from full on practicing his bending on board her ship. Fire and a wooden ship were not a good mix.

"I have gotten a bit rusty," Katara answered with a smirk, "Let's go down the beach a little. I don't want a random fireball to destroy any of our huts."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I can control my element better than that," he retorted as he followed Katara to a spot down the beach. When they found a suitable spot the sun was just beginning to rise. However, the moon was still full in the sky. Both benders could feel their elements pulsating as they faced each other and focused on their breathing.

As they faced each other their stances were polar opposites. Zuko was intense, his hands balled into fists, and the air around him began to shimmer. Katara's hands were open and her stance was fluid, like the water she summoned from the ocean and surrounded herself with, like a shield.

She was feeling rather confident because she knew that the intensity of a fire bender's flame came from the control of their breathing. Fire needed oxygen, the more oxygen, the hotter the flame. She watched Zuko breath in and out. His breath was very controlled and deep, his nostrils flared, and suddenly he was in motion.

The heat hit Katara and she was almost blinded by the brightness of the fire quickly approaching her. However, this did not phase her for a second. She manipulated her element and extinguished Zuko's into a cloud of steam. Before the steam and vapor even had time to dissipate Katara was in movement, lashing out with her element as if it were a whip. Zuko dodged and countered with his element in a series of kicks and punches.

He too felt confident due to the fact that this time around he was on dry land and the sun was slowly rising and his power was gaining strength as Katara's was waning. Her movements were fast and fluid; however, she had to call her element to her. Every time he evaporated her element she had to call more. This slowed her down.

It was during one of these moments that Zuko saw his opening and threw a series of attacks in rapid succession that had Katara diving for the water. He must have singed her because she shot him a dark scowl and her attacks intensified. Water attacks turned into sharp ice and Zuko found himself dodging dangerous shards of ice that could easily impale him.

Katara was ankle deep in the surf at this point. Zuko's clever attack had singed her hair and she had realized that she needed to be close enough to her element that she didn't waste precious time summoning it to her. She tried to lure him closer to the water, if she could get him into her element she could easily win. However, Zuko was smart and stayed firmly on dry land. However, he didn't know as much about the ocean as Katara did. She was toying with him until just the right moment. She just needed to hold off until the moon touched the horizon. She could feel the ocean pulsating, waiting, aching to feel the gravitational pull of the moon so that it may be unleashed upon the shore.

She stayed off his attacks one by one. She could see the sweat pouring from his brow and how he struggled to maintain his controlled breathing. His power may be intensifying as the sun rose, but his body was wearing down.

Finally, Katara felt the gravitational pull she had been waiting for. The tide came in. Water rushed passed her and onto the shore. Before Zuko even noticed, his feet were covered in water.

Katara smirked, "I win." Then, with one fluid motion she caught Zuko up in a pillar of water and froze him 8 feet up in the air.

Zuko cursed, he had forgotten about the damn tide.

A holler erupted behind him and he craned his neck to see the entire camp lining the beach. The fact that everyone was present to see his defeat wasn't what embarrassed Zuko. It was the fact that in the very front of the crowd stood Sokka and his uncle. A crestfallen Sokka was grudgingly counting money into his very smug uncle's outstretched hand.

Before he had time to shout a rather inappropriate insult at his uncle he felt the ice around him evaporate and he was gently put back on the ground facing Katara.

She was inspecting the tip of her braid, which with great regret, he noticed was badly singed.

"It's been quite a while since I've had my hair singed by a fire bender. The last man who did that ended up with a bullet through his chest."

The laughter in her eyes told Zuko that he did not need to fear meeting the same fate. He touched the damaged end of her hair and held her gaze with his. "I'm really sorry about that. I would tell you to tie it up in a bun or something. But, it looks better when it's down."

A slight blush crept across her cheeks and Zuko had to fight the urge to cup her cheek in his hand.

Before he could come to a decision a yelp sounded near them and they both turned to see Aang gleefully sprinting towards them.

"That was amazing! Can we start my fire bending training now?"

Zuko chuckled, "Let's eat some breakfast first."

Katara followed both of them towards the fires where breakfast was being cooked. Aang bombarded Zuko with a thousand questions and was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I'm not sure if that was a duel or an elaborate form of foreplay," Sokka had fallen in step with her and was smirking down at his sister.

Katara glared at him and punched him in the arm, "It's too early for you to be so crude."

Sokka snorted as he rubbed his arm, "We're pirates, Katara. We're always crude. And don't pretend like you weren't planning on drooling over Zuko during his lesson with Aang later today."

"I don't drool."

Sokka snorted, "Maybe not, but don't think I didn't notice you showing off for his highness last night."

Katara rolled her eyes and sped up her stride. So what if she had stripped off her coat and mittens halfway through her lesson last night, and made sure that her water bending forms were as graceful and fluid as possible? She had gotten warm in her furs and had wanted to make sure that Aang learned the forms perfectly. It absolutely had nothing to do with the fact that Zuko had sat in the sand watching her the entire time. Or with the fact that she knew she looked good when she water bended and it caused Zuko to look at her in a way that made her face blush and her heart race. At least, that's what she would continue to say around her brother. It really wasn't any of his business anyway.


	14. Chapter 13

"You've slipping into meditation again, Aang."

Both Katara and Aang jumped at the sudden sound of Zuko's voice. All three of them were seated on the beach. Aang had been trying to produce fire for the past hour while Zuko supervised and Katara worked on repairing a pair of fur mittens. She was also there to extinguish any fire that might have gone out of control but she was beginning to doubt that her presence was necessary at all. Zuko had spent a majority of the training session teaching Aang how to control his breathing properly for firebending and was now trying to guide Aang in producing fire. Unfortunately, Aang being a monk, kept confusing breathing for firebending with breathing for meditation. He had slipped into a meditative trance twice already and was beginning to show his frustration.

"I can't do this!" Aang shouted jumping to his feet.

Zuko did not move at Aang's outburst. He continued to stand, arms across his chest, face motionless and still.

"Why do you think you can't do this?"

Aang balled his hands into fists and glared up at Zuko. "Because firebending goes against all of my beliefs as a monk."

Katara frowned and opened her mouth to lecture Aang but Zuko shot her a look that made her hold her tongue.

"How does firebending go against your beliefs as monk?" Zuko asked calmly.

Aang didn't answer right away. He looked down at his feet, his entire body tense. "Air nomads believe in peace and non-violence. Firebending is the opposite. In order to firebend you have to use hate and rage to fuel it."

Zuko's eyebrow twitched, "And who told you that?"

Aang didn't answer, nor look up from his feet. Zuko sighed and finally relaxed his stance. "I guess I can't really blame you for having that opinion of firebending. My people haven't really gone out of their way to give anyone a reason not to believe that. Hell, even I believed that philosophy about firebending at one point. Every firebender does."

Zuko turned and motioned to someone behind Katara. She turned and saw Iroh put down his tea and get to his feet. When he had joined them on the beach, Zuko turned back to Aang. "Let me show you something."

Katara had abandoned her mitten repair and was watching the demonstration in fascination. Iroh and Zuko nodded to each other and, standing side by side, both produced a flame and stretched it out towards Aang. Zuko's flame was red and orange in color and Iroh's was blue at its core and then ranged from white to orange as it got closer to the edge.

"Hold your hand as close to each flame as you can and tell me, which is hotter," Zuko instructed.

Aang hesitated a moment but eventually did as Zuko told him. He held out his hands and tried to touch each flame. He was able to get his hand very close to Zuko's flame, almost touching it; however, he was unable to get as close to Iroh's.

"Now, tell me, which flame is fueled by hate and rage? Zuko prompted.

Again Aang hesitated but eventually answered Zuko, "Iroh's?"

Iroh shook his head, "Incorrect, young monk. I am an old man and have gotten too old for hate and rage. This flame originates from pure energy and life. Rage consumes that energy and steals the oxygen from the flame, leaving it red and not as hot. Those who firebend with anger in their hearts produce a weak flame. It is those that bend with a desire to bring balance and life forth that produce the brightest and the hottest of flames."

"So…the fire is just…energy?" Aang asked hesitantly.

Zuko and Iroh nodded.

"It's like the sun, only inside you," Zuko said pointing at Aang's abdomen. "Now, let's try again."

"You've forgotten the leaf, nephew," Iroh said as he produced a small leaf and handed it to Zuko. "Remember, with the little ones you have to give them something to fuel their fire at first."

Zuko took the leaf with an amused look on his face, "You're right uncle. I'm so used to training soldiers that already know the basics of producing flame." He turned to Aang and handed him the small leaf, "Let's try something different, Aang. Instead of producing flame out of thin air, try igniting this leaf."

Aang took the leaf, closed his eyes and began his breathing. Katara held her breath and waited.

After a few tense moments there was a spark in Aang's hand, and then the small leaf caught fire. Aang's eyes shot open and he stared down at the tiny flame in wonder.

"I did it! I did it! I produced fire!" He said excitedly.

Zuko nodded, "Good, now don't get too excited or you'll extinguish it."

Unfortunately, Zuko's warning came too late and Aang's excited movements caused the tiny flame to go out.

"Its okay, Zuko. I think I have the hang of it now," Aang said, narrowing his eyes and staring intently at his hand until another small flame appeared, hovering above his palm.

Katara was enjoying watching the enthusiasm light up Aang's face when she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sokka looming over her, his face serious.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked, a frown appearing on her face.

"Jaco's ship was just spotted on the horizon. That's the entire fleet."

Katara sighed and got to her feet, "Guess it's time to call a council."

Zuko noticed the two siblings and paused his instruction. When Katara turned and squinted at the horizon, Zuko turned and looked as well. A ship had appeared and was headed towards the harbor to join the other 4 ships. The finally Southern Water Tribe ship had arrived.

"Alright Aang, I think that's enough firebending for one day," Zuko said, turning his attention back to the avatar.

At first it looked like Aang was going to whine, but when he saw the look on Zuko's face he stopped. "What's the matter, Zuko?"

Zuko gave Aang a rueful grin, "It's time for you to attend your first war council."

Aang paled, "What? I – I – I haven't been trained for that."

Zuko patted the young boy on the shoulder, "Don't worry Aang, yours won't be as bad as my first war council."

Aang looked up at Zuko, his expression still worried, but also filled with curiosity, "Oh? What happened at your first war council?"

"My father gave me this scar," Zuko responded as he guided Aang up the beach towards Katara and Sokka.

…..

The four captains of the Water Tribe fleet were a mixed bag of warriors. The eldest of the bunch was Ashevak a silent and surly man who greeted everyone with a terse "evening" and lectured Sokka on his hunting skills with a spear in a tone that could only be dubbed as "fatherly". His counterpart, Sarkak, made Zuko's hair stand on end and his entire body to tense in fear. An average height man with jet black hair and a very weathered face gave off an air of deadly precision that, it would not surprise Zuko to learn, had already calculated the easiest and swiftest way to dispatch Zuko and Iroh of their heads. The remaining two captains were brothers, Jaco and Tuma. Tuma was the eldest and made it very clear that he did not like, nor want Zuko and Iroh's presence in Southern Water Tribe territory. His brother Jaco was the friendliest of the captains and greeted Iroh and Zuko with firm handshakes and teased the avatar by rubbing Aang's bald head and claiming that it was a form of luck. He and Sokka exchanged brotherly slaps on the back and then gave Katara a hug and kiss on the forehead that was the farthest thing from brotherly that Zuko had ever seen making him suspect that there may have been something between Katara and Jaco in the past.

He banished that train of thought and focused on the present task, planning the next leg of their journey.

The entire Southern Water Tribe had congregated around a large bonfire in the middle of their camp. The captains, Zuko, Iroh, and Aang made up the inner ring closest to the fire while the rest of the men formed the outer ring. The murmur of many voices talking and joking put Zuko at eased and made him reflect on the differences between his people and this group of hardened warriors. In the fire nation it was a council of old men huddled around a small table that had a map and small pieces to represent armies and soldiers that were pushed around the table without thought or concern for the actual lives and men they represented. Here, all were present and able to speak for themselves and hold their leaders accountable for their actions.

Before Zuko could get further into his reverie, Katara stood and raised a fist. Silence fell over the camp and all eyes were focused on Katara. Zuko had seen Katara give orders and hold the respect of the warriors in her crew. However, he was curious to see how she handled addressing the entire Southern Water Tribe.

"For many years, every winter we come back to our homeland and remember the day our future was taken from us. We have sat and discussed the many ways we could chip away at those responsible and help with their downfall. We are few, but we are fierce, and thus we've been able to be the biggest pain in the Fire Nation's ass."

A cheer went up as mean howled their approval. Katara gave them a moment to settle down before she continued, "Our time of chipping away has come to an end. With the return of the avatar we now have what we need to begin fighting back."

Another roar went up joined by wolf whistles. Again Katara waited patiently for the noise to die down before speaking again.

"We need to decide what our next step is going to be. The avatar needs to be trained in the 4 elements before we can go toe to toe with Ozai, we need to spread the word that the avatar is back to our allies. The means parlaying with the Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom," There was a general groan at the mention of the North. Katara kept a straight face but Zuko was able to see the corner of her lip twitch. Once the general grumble had died down she continued, "We also need to double our efforts in crippling the Fire Nation army. We need to drain the Fire Nations money and resources. A poorly funded, equipped, and fed army is already defeated. That means we need to extend our raids to land as well as continue our raids at sea. That means covert missions in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom."

She turned and addressed the captains, "As the avatar's water bending master, my ship and crew will be responsible for the protection of the avatar and will travel to the earth kingdom to be trained by his earth bending master. We'll also be taking Prince Zuko and Lord Iroh with us. Zuko is his fire bending master and Lord Iroh is our connection to The White Lotus. We'll need their help in making contact with the avatar's earth bending master."

Tuma and Sarkak both visibly relaxed when they heard that they would not have to deal with the fire benders. Zuko knew he should feel annoyed at their relief, but he was also relieved to know that he would not have to work closely with the two captains.

"Which one of you volunteers to spread the word and parlay with our allies?"

Katara waited as the other five captains murmured among themselves. Finally Ashevak raised his hand. "If my crew agrees, we'll take charge of spreading the word. I have no problem telling Chief Arnook and Pakku what's what. I've been on this earth longer than they have and they damn well will listen to what I have to say." He turned to his men and addressed them, "So, what say you men?"

All of Ashevak's men raised their fists in the air and shouted their consent. Ashevak turned back around to Katara and the other captains and nodded. Katara nodded back and then turned to the remaining three captains.

Sarkak was the next to step forward, "My mean aren't afraid to go undercover in the Fire Nation. We'll hit their supplies caravans and weapons factories." He turned to his men and addressed them, "Anyone got a problem?"

When no objections were raised, Sarkak turned back to Katara, nodded once, shot Zuko and Iroh a deadly glance and sat back down. Zuko prayed that none of the boys from his old unit crossed paths with Sarkak and his crew.

Tuma and Jaco were the last to step forward.

"I'll take the land raiding in The Earth Kingdom," Tuma said. "Jaco is the better sea captain and has the highest number of Fire Nation ships sunk, so he'll be sticking to raiding Fire Nation ships."

Both brothers turned to their men, but it was Jaco who addressed them, "We all in agreement, gents?"

The two crews roared their approval. Jaco and Tuma turned back to Katara. Tuma sat back down without another word, but Jaco smiled, "Well, guess that answers that. We've all got our assignments. When do we sail?"

Sokka, who had spent the entire meeting at Katara's shoulder glowering at all the men and displaying an air of authority (not that Katara needed it) finally spoke. "We still need to hunt and finish repairs on all our ships. However, we should be finished by the end of the week. We sail then."

With one more roar of approval the meeting ended and men dispersed to the smaller bonfires where daily life in camp resumed. Before long the sound of laughter, drinking, and singing filled the frigid night.

"Our generals do not stand a chance against her," Iroh said next to Zuko.

Zuko nodded, "They won't know what hit them."

Having finished her conversation with the other captains, Katara turned and made her way to Zuko, Iroh and Aang.

"I'm starving. Let's get something to eat and work on your bending, Aang."

Aang, who had been seated next to Zuko during the entire meeting sprang to his feet, "Awesome! Can we try some of the moves you did this morning?!"

Katara smiled, "We'll see. You have to get the basics down first before we can work on offensive maneuvers."

Aang attempted to protest but Katara ignored him and turned to Zuko, "You ready to go back to sea?"

Zuko shrugged, "I'm ready to get back to work."

Katara nodded, "Same, it'll be good to back on the ship with a routine and a set course. Haven't had one of those in a long time."

"I'm looking forward to it. Will I be sailing away as a member of your crew or am I still your prisoner?"

Katara tried to hide the blush that was spreading across her face, but Zuko saw it and felt his heart flutter and a grin spread across his face.

Katara swatted his arm and attempted to hide behind a curtain of hair, "You know you're a part of the crew."

Zuko's grin widened into a smile, "I just wanted to double check o captain my captain."

There was a groan behind them, "Ugh! Will you two limit your flirting to when I'm NOT standing right behind you?"

Both Zuko and Katara jumped and spun around to look at Sokka who had a slightly nauseated look on his face.

"We're not flirting!" Katara exclaimed.

Sokka just rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say," he then shoved his way past them and sat down at their bonfire, sniffing at the pot that was bubbling away. These big meetings with the entire fleet always left him hungry. His sister and Zuko didn't talk much while they ate, but Sokka did notice their eyes darting looks at each other and small smiles were exchanged the entire time they ate. Sokka tried to ignore them and listen to Iroh's explanation of Fire Nation politics to Aang, but he couldn't shake the feeling that his baby sister was falling for the Fire Nation prince.

He liked Zuko, a lot. He was a good friend and one hell of a fighter. However, he wasn't fully convinced that he was the guy for Katara. Not that he would ever think of voicing this to Katara. It was out of his hands.


End file.
